


The Sad eyes of a Commander and the Hope of a Slave

by Gamerlesbo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke, Clexa, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian, NSFW, grounders, lexa - Freeform, master - Freeform, mistess, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerlesbo/pseuds/Gamerlesbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa meets clarke as soon as they land on earth. The commander get strangly attached.</p><p>There is a slight non con warning due to future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the 100

“Stop please!”. 'Clarke', a young girl with long blonde hair struggles against a rugged, brute of a man with a primal tattoo on his face, as he walks through an unknown forest. He drags her through the moss covered trees, by a rope that binds her hands together as if she were something he had gathered on a hunt. He yanks on the rope right as her foot is caught under an above-ground root. She falls and runs into the dirty man’s back. The long-haired man sighs as if he were watching after an annoying child. He stops walking and turns to look at the small girl, who has now fallen to the forest floor.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, there was a…”, her words fade out as she looks at the man towering over her. She didn’t have any idea as to why he had taken her, but she felt he wasn’t going to kill her. (He would have done it already right?) He grumbles something in his language as he bends down and wraps his arms around her. She cringes away, yelling as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

“Put me down! I don’t know what you want with me but I do know that my people will come looking for me. They will come rescue me.” He looks forward silently and continues to walk. She slumps over his shoulder in defeat as he sighs in relief. Hours pass with him walking with the damsel over his shoulder until he reached a sign that gave a warning in English, 'all weapons needed to be surrendered before entering the city'. The large man puts her down and starts searching her.

“Wait, you can read English? Can you speak it as well?” He gives her a half glance and turns away in dismissal. 

“Where are you taking me? Why did you kidnap me?”. He ignores her again as he notices a flashing metal band on her wrist.

“What is this?”, he demands to know.

She glances down and says, “It tracks my vitals.” He holds her arm still as he draws his dagger.

“Whoa, wait!”, she exclaims. He stabs it and the metal brace hisses as it releases off her wrist. The towering man picks her up again, slinging her back over his shoulder and starts walking past the sign. The small girl flails with everything in her, in attempt to escape his grip.

“Tell me where you are taking me or put me down!” She elbows him in the back of the head and he grunts in pain. She elbows him two more times before he finally caves.

“The Commander wants you.” he groans. She stops flailing and looks at the back of his head.

“What does the Commander want with me? How am I of any use to him?”, the long-haired man rubs the back his head where the girl had been elbowing him.

“The Commander asked for you, unharmed and unwilling if need be.” She huffs at his answer.

“So what does he want?” The sizable man becomes silent again as they enter a busy city. There was dust all over and dirt was constantly being kicked up by playing children who ran through the streets. People were standing behind bars, bartering for goods. These people’s lives were much less barbaric than Clarke hard first expected.

As he makes his way to the tall tower in the middle of the city, Clarke notices that none of the busy people even stop to take a look at her. Was this a normal thing in their city?

He makes it to the front doors of the tower and climbs the multiple fleets of stairs to enter a room filled with people that were covered in fur and leather. At the front of the room sat a young woman in leathers, sitting in a very large chair on a platform. The giant man drops his captive on the floor. She grunts as she crumples to the ground, bound and feeling somewhat battered, she looks up at him.

“Really? You couldn’t put me down any nicer?”

“You couldn’t just walk here instead of making me carry you, while taking an elbow to the back of the head?". He says in his gravely voice, as he looks as if he'd be happier to simply snap her neck and be done. Clarke thinks, 'this Commander must be one scary guy if THIS brute, is afraid to go against his orders'. She stands and turns toward the woman in the throne.

“Where is the Commander? I was kidnapped, tied up, and drug all the way here. So if the man wants to see me, then let’s get this over with". The woman in the chair looks at her with no emotions. She had black makeup over her eyes, that made her look like a raccoon after a bad day. The black makeup cakes around a small gear, in a cradling-fashion, that was stuck to her forehead. Her brunette hair was half up and braided in some areas. She was twirling a knife in her hand, as if she had been playing with daggers since she was a child. The monotonous expression the woman was giving, made her feel anxious.

“Well? Where is he? Is he on his way or is he too much of a coward to show his face?”. The second the insult left her lips she deplored it. Two keen-edged blades were now at her throat and the smile on the brunette’s face was gone. The man who brought her in and a dark-skinned woman, both had their daggers pointed right for her neck. The woman in the chair quickly stands.

“Indra! Gustus! Hodop!” (Translated (TR) as, "Indra! Gustus! Wait!") they freeze.

“Beja Heda, teik ai frag em op.” (TR: "Please Commander, let me kill her."), the woman that was guessed to be Indra said. She spoke as if she were spitting venom through her teeth. Indra was a small, ebony-skinned woman, who had many visible scars.

“Oso gaf em in kik thru.”(TR: "We need her alive") Says this woman standing in front of the throne. She turns and looks to the girl, whom her subjects are ready to kill at any moment and states, “What is your name?”

“Clarke, my name is Clarke. Look, just tell your Commander that he has no business taking me captive. We have done nothing; we didn't even know there were any other people still on earth. We just landed here today and one of your people killed my friend!” She struggles against Gustus’ hold, and feels Indra’s blade push harder into her skin. She gulps and becomes motionless.

“Why don't you tell the Commander yourself?” She studies Clarke.

“He is here?” The woman standing before her walks closer until they are less than a foot apart.

“Yes, I am.” Clarke’s eyes grow wide in fear. She had just insulted this woman who stands less than an arm’s length away and her two minions, have daggers ready to spill her blood. If this day got any worse she would actually be dead.

“What is your name so I can at least know who I am talking to?” Clarke tried her best to keep her emotions under control but she could tell she was giving the Commander a look full of attitude.

“Ai laik Leksa kom Trikru. Ai laik Heda.”("I am Lexa of the Trikru. I am the Commander.") Clarke looks at the brunette in confusion.

“I’m sorry?” She questions.

“My name is Lexa and I am the Commander of these people.” She puts a hand on each of her subordinates and lowers their weapons.

“So what do you want with me?” Lexa returns to her throne, sitting. She throws a leg over the arm rest and leans back against the other. Her red scarf flows down and across her stomach touching the floor.

“I want you, as a prize of war. I am giving your people three days to prepare.”

“Prepare for a war? How can they prepare for a war if none of them know that the war is going to happen?” Lexa takes the dagger she had been fiddling with and starts to stroke the blade, looking down at it, as if Clarke’s words meant nothing to her.

"You friend that got a spear to the chest, is not dead. He has been told to send a message.” Clarke sighs a bit in relief, knowing that the boy who she thought was dead is going to make it. Or she hoped he would.

“So what am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?” Lexa stops stroking the dagger and sits up to look at Clarke. She looks her up and down as if she was trying to see if she were a good farm animal, worthy of being bought. She waves her hand at Gustus.

"Take her to my room. Tai em op kom ai bag.” (TR: "Bind her to my bed.") Gustus nods and throws Clarke back over his shoulder, the now assumed position she's used to. He makes his way out of the room with the blonde kicking and yelling.

“What the hell? Where are you taking me?” She looks down at him.

“Where are you taking me?” She goes to elbow him in the face but before she can make contact, with one hand, he blocks her. "Don't do that."

She drops her arm and he walks through a pair of double doors made of fogged glass. He puts Clarke down and she scans the room.

“What is this place?” She watches as the giant man rummages around the bed in the middle of the room. She takes a slow sidestep toward the door and he pops his head up.

“Stay still. This is Heda’s room. She wanted you here until she is done with the other clans.” His hand emerges from under the bed with rope in it and Clarke panics. She makes a run for the door but is met with a very hostile Indra. The small woman easily puts her on her back. Clarke gasps for the air that had just been thrust from her, as she is now staring at the ceiling.

“Why would you do that? You know the Commander wants her un-harmed.” Gustus says to Indra, as he walks over to the girl on the floor, to make sure that she didn't have any real injuries. Indra puts her nose up in disgust.

“She doesn't need this Skaikru trash in her bed. She needs to hang her at our entrance.” The bitter woman looks down at Clarke before spitting on her. Gustus takes Indra’s arm in his hand and leads her out.

“Guard the door. Make sure no one else gets in here unless it is Lexa herself.” Indra glares at him before exiting the room. He bends down and ties Clarke’s hands together while she's still catching her breath.

“You are lucky that Lexa decided to make you her body slave instead of kicking you off the edge of the tower, like she was going to. Trust me, the things you'll endure in here is nowhere near as bad as what she'd do to kill you.” Clarke’s body begins to shake as Gustus helps her to her feet.

"What do you mean body slave?” He doesn’t look at her as they walk to the bed.

“It means exactly what you think it does.” She starts to tear up as he ties her to the bed post. She is given about three feet of extra rope so that she can move around a bit.

“If you need anything, Indra will be right outside the door for you.” He grabs a cup and fills it full of water from a bowl, by the Commander’s bed. He offers it to Clarke and she takes it between her hands. She was drinking the water like she had been traveling through the desert for a fortnight. Once she was done she gave the cup back and wiped her mouth.

“I think I'd rather die of thirst than call her back in here.” Gustus almost grins.

“She doesn't like you but she will not disobey Heda.” He heads to the door.

“You can say that because she didn't threaten to slit your throat.” He does chuckle at this.

“Maybe not, but she has had her blade to my skaratom.” He says the foreign word and points down. Clarke thinks for a moment before it hits her, he means scrotum.

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He gives her a weak smile before leaving. Clarke looks around the room again. She notices how much light comes in through the beautiful divider that is next to the bed. She looks where the light shines and examines the bed next. She curiously runs her hand over the off-white fur before sitting. Clarke bounces on it lightly with a smile.

“Well this is no freedom but at least it isn't a dungeon or anything.” She says out loud to herself.

"I could put you in one if you would like." The voice of the Commander startles Clarke as she stumbles to hastily stand to look at the brunette.

“What do you want me for?” Lexa walks to Clarke and looks her up and down again.

“Gustus didn't tell you? You are to be my body slave now. You are mine to do with as I please.” Anger boiled up in Clarke. She lunges forward and Lexa follows the movement away from her with ease. Clarke is stopped by the rope and Lexa continues to move away.

“You are fast but that isn't going to help you here. You are in my capital. Even if you were to escape, my hunters would find you just like they did before and bring you back to me.” Clarke stands up again after being slung to the floor by the whiplash of the rope.

“You can't make me do anything”, says Clarke, and Lexa just looks at her in amusement. 

“I have no intentions of hurting you Clarke, because I need you alive and this is the only way I can achieve that without my people trying to kill you.” Clarke looks at her in confusion.

“So you’re not going to kill my people?” Lexa moves around Clarke, toward a room behind the bed. She removes her jacket to reveal a sleeveless jack and tight leather pants.

“No, I am still going to kill your people.” She turns and looks at Clarke.

“However I need you alive.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

“Why do you need me alive?” Clarke starts to question the Commander. Lexa ignores her, stands, and then turns around.

“Will you untie this for me?” Lexa looks back and is met with enchanting blue eyes. Her heart beats hard in her chest as she looks away. Clarke huffs in frustration and starts to unravel the laces on the back of Lexa’s jack. She notices that the leader of these people has many scars on her back and even more tattoos to cover them. Clarke loosens the top until Lexa has to hold it to her, to keep herself covered. She removes the leather armor and the tattoo going up her spine catches Clarke’s eye. She reaches out with her bound hands and lightly runs a finger over the markings. They looked like they were scattering in every which way until the solid circles calm them, at the small of her back. Her fingers reach the lip of Lexa’s pants before they can make contact with the lowest circle.

“Do you need help with these?” she offers. Lexa shivers at the touch but shakes her head.

“No, I need you to stay here while I take a bath. Can I trust you enough to be unbound?” Clarke nods quietly and Lexa makes small movements of her hands to untie her.

“Stay on the bed. Don’t go in the bathroom and don’t leave this room. Indra is waiting for any reason to kill you.” The taller girl proceeds to her bathroom and Clarke sits. She waits until she hears Lexa get in the bath before she gets up and heads to where the woman had gone. She grabs the rope off of the bed and wraps each end in her hands until it is tight between them. She rounds a corner and sees the image of a very naked Lexa. Her back was facing her so she could now see all the scars that spread across her entire back. She creeps closer as the brunette pours a bucket of water over her head. She floats backward and leans against the edge of the in-ground tub. It was the size of a small pond, at least thirty feet long and twenty feet wide. Lexa almost looked like a child in the water if it wasn’t for her ample… Clarke stopped thinking… 'okay stay focused' she thinks to herself. She stands directly above Lexa and as she is about to wrap the rope around her neck, is pulled into the water. She pops out and Lexa grabs hold of her arm.

“Did you really think that I didn’t know you would do this? After I just told you that I am going to kill all of your people? You must think I am stupid. Do you think I made it into the position of Commander by trusting everyone I meet?” Clarke’s heart beats hard in her chest, as she feels Lexa’s grip become tighter. Steam rolls off, what seems like, a small hot lake that Clarke has just been submerged. Making a layer of cloud on top of the water as her clothes stick to her skin, uncomfortably.

“Then why did you untie me? You could have just left me attached to the bed if you already knew I was going to try and harm you.” Lexa shakes her head.

“Well how else was I going to get you into my bath?” Clarke looks around and notices, uncomfortably, that there are two sets of towels and clothes.

“This was your plan the whole time?” Lexa nods.

“I’m sorry but you stink and I refuse to let something that smelly get into my bed.” Clarke’s jaw drops, as if being insulted was the worst thing to happen to her today.

“I am getting into no one’s bed and you are not going to kill my people. They will fight back and they will take down your army.” Lexa chuckles at Clarke's cute attempt to sound commanding.

“Do you even understand how big my army is?” Clarke stops to think and her stomach drops. She slumps a bit in Lexa’s arms, losing the strength in her legs in thought of how few people actually survived the landing on Earth with her .

“So all of my friends are going to die and you decided that I was the best choice for a last survivor?” Lexa looks at her with the same unmoving face she has given her this whole time.

“No, I asked Gustus to fetch me the leader of Skaikru. I was going to kill you but the fire in you made me want to keep you. The only way I would be allowed to keep you is if you were my body slave. So here you are, alone with me, while I am naked in my bath. Now get undressed and get clean.” Clarke tries to pull at the rope to no avail, Lexa had it firmly in her clenched hand.

“You won’t need this in here.” Clarke drops it in defeat.

“You won’t be able to wipe my people out. They will find a way to survive.” Lexa lets Clarke go and the blonde moves away from her. Heda swims her direction and stands in front of her.

“We have been on this Earth for much longer than you have. Do you think your people can handle being out in the real world, when my people have arrows aimed right for their heads?” Anger boils in Clarke’s stomach and she lunges forward. Lexa grabs her by the throat and throws her back, dunking her in the water again. She pulls her up out of the water and before she can get a good breath, Lexa smashes her lips into Clarke’s. Their teeth clash together and the pressure behind Lexa’s kiss was almost painful. The captive woman flails a bit before hearing stomping coming into the bathroom. She quickly wraps her arms around the Commander and pushes her tongue into her mouth. Lexa smiles into the kiss and Indra stands there uncomfortably.

“Heda, I need to speak with you.” Lexa ignores her and takes Clarke’s legs and wraps them around her. Clarke could feel the heat from her body moving in one direction only. Lexa tries to move her head away, when Clarke sucks her lower lip into her mouth and lightly bites it before letting go. Lexa looks down at her for a moment with awe.

“Heda beja.” (Commander please.) Lexa nearly growls as she looks at the awkward woman in the room.

“What do you need Indra?” she spoke very sternly, as she keeps eye contact with Clarke and her hands make their way up the inside of her still clothed thighs. The kiss had already left Clarke short of breath and now Lexa was adding stimulation to it. She didn’t know why but this woman turned her on so much that it was almost painful.

“Heda, you are needed in the throne room. The queen is here to speak with you about the Skaikru.” That was when Lexa stopped and looked at Indra.

“She is here now?” Indra nods. Lexa moves to the edge of the tub and lets Clarke go. She presses her body against Clarke’s and kisses her neck. Clarke gasps when she feels the pressure of teeth. The kissing continues until it gets behind her ear. She hears Lexa whisper to her, “Don’t try to escape. Indra wants to kill you and if you waver from your duty as a body servant, she will slit your throat. Just take your bath, put on your clothes, and wait for me in bed. I promise I won’t be long.” She puts the rope in Clarke’s hand.

“Dispose of this.” Clarke nods and Lexa stands. Once out of the tub she dries off and puts her leathers back on. Indra helps her lace up.

“Ai em op. Donat frag em op, em laik ain.” ("Watch her. Don’t kill her, she is mine.") Lexa gives Indra a cold stare as she picks up her pile of clothes and leaves the room. Now that it was just the two of them in the room, Clarke felt like she was a sitting target to the dark woman. She couldn’t help but feel like at any moment she might be getting her heart ripped out. Clarke notices that every move she made, Indra was watching. How was she supposed to get rid of the rope without the hawk-eyed woman catching her?

“Uhm would you mind going into the other room?”, asks Clarke. 

“Yes.” Indra replies. Clarke sighs, “Well it was worth a try.”

“Just hurry up so I don’t have to sit here and look at you like this anymore.” Indra leans up against the wall behind her and waits. Clarke shakes her head and turns away from the hazel eyes that were on her. She removes her shirt and quickly wraps the rope in it. She looks behind her to see that Indra was now looking away. She let out a breath of relief knowing that she wasn't going to be watched while she washed herself. She removes the rest of her clothes and puts them on the side of the tub. Before she can even look away, a woman with a tattoo on the side of her face comes in and picks them up. Clarke can't even ask her what she's doing before the girl is gone again. 

“She will clean your clothes and bring them back to you.” Indra speaks up. Satisfied with the answer to her internal question, Clarke proceeds with her bath. As she washes herself she notices that Indra never looks directly at her. As if she were watching her but not making direct eye contact while she is bathing. 

“Do you have a husband?” the question caught the woman off guard.

“That is none of your business”, replies Indra. 

“Okay, well do you have any children?”

“That is also none of your business as well. My life has no place in your mind. Hurry up.” Clarke makes a face at her before turning around to finish her bath. She dunks herself under the water and rinses out the scented soup she had put in her hair. When she rises out of the water she comes face to face with the same young girl who had taken her clothes. She jumps back a bit.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” the young girl nods yes and holds up a towel.

“Are you here to help me?” She nods yes again.

“You don’t say much.” She looks down as if she had broken a rule because Clarke mentioned her silence.

“She has no tongue. Anyone who is a personal servant to Heda must offer their tongue in trade for the Commander’s trust.” Indra explains. Clarke reaches up and touches the girls chin. She opens her mouth to show that it is true, she has no tongue. 

“With no tongue they have no secrets they can tell.” Indra continues. Rage bubbles in Clarke’s chest as she examines the girl’s mouth. She finds that her tongue wasn’t just removed but the little bit of flesh that was still there was branded with the same symbol as the one on the back of Lexa’s neck. 

“This is messed up, who made this a law?” 

“The Commander did after Costia was murdered. She enforced that no one is to know what happens in her bed unless she allows it.” Clarke lets the young girl go and takes her offered hand to climb out of the tub. The girl was very skinny and she had long hair that went down her back. A few strands were braided but the rest lie flat. 

“This is wrong. How could she still want to work for the Commander?” The girl wraps the large towel around Clarke and starts to dry her off. 

“The Commander didn’t take her tongue, she gave it to her.” Clarke looks at the girl in shock.

“She was a traitor to our land and then she begged for re-entry. Lexa took pity on her and let her in.  
The woman was constantly beaten on the streets for what she had done, so she came and asked for Heda’s protection. This was the only way that she could be protected. The girl gave her tongue to show her loyalty to Heda. She is the only other person allowed in the Commander’s room other than her most trusted subjects.” She pauses.

“And you.” With a towel wrapped around her, Clarke moves to the pile of clothes that were next to Lexa’s. She lifts up the fabric to find that it’s just a silk kimono. It was long but the fabric was thin.

“She wants me to wear this?” She asks the servant and she nods.

“This is ridiculous. What am I supposed to do in this?” She drops her towel and puts the robe on. It was surprisingly soft against her skin and was long enough to touch the top of her knees. She ties the thin rope around her waist to keep it in place before thanking the girl.

“What is your name?” the silent girl smiled and pulled her tunic to the side. On her collar bone was the name 'Emma'. 

“Your name is Emma?” she gives a toothy grin and nods. Clarke smiles back.

“Well it is nice to meet you Emma.” They smile at each other for a moment before Emma motions for Clarke to go to the bed. They walk over to it and Emma pats the furs. Clarke sits down and notices that the mattress is the softest she has ever sat on. She hadn’t noticed before due to her rage but in this moment she was really able to enjoy it. She lays back and sighs in relief and soon after, Emma joins her on the bed. They lie next to each other and look up at the ceiling. 

“Do you really think that she will kill my friends?” Emma nods yes.

“I will also kill anyone who tries to bed my body slave.” The girls on the bed jump up and look towards the door. Emma hops off the bed and bows to Lexa as she walks further into the room to stand in front of Clarke. She slides her hand into the robe and feels the skin on Clarke’s side. The blonde gets instant goosebumps at the cold touch but stays put, fearing the worse for Emma if she shys away. Lexa moves closer to her and kisses her neck lightly.

“She wasn’t doing anything Lexa, not like she could after you cut her tongue out.” Lexa could hear the anger in Clarke’s voice. 

“She gave it to me.” Clarke moves away from the kisses.

“Did you even give her a choice?” Emma looks away and retreats to the bathroom to fix another bath for the Commander. 

“My laws are in place for a reason. You do not have to agree with what I do but you do have to obey me. Indra, you are dismissed.” The dark-skinned woman nods and leaves. 

“They are here so that your head isn’t the next one I find severed in my bed. Emma knew what she was giving up when she took the job.” Clarke looks at Lexa and sees a face that is torn between past wounds and the pain of remembrance. 

“You aren’t going to hurt her for being in your bed are you?” Clarke asks in concern.

“No, but she now knows not to do it again.” Clarke puts a hand on Lexa’s arm and says, “thank you.” Lexa nods as if to say, "you're welcome".

“Now stay here so I can continue the bath that was interrupted.”


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lexa comes back from around the corner, smelling like vanilla and lavender. She looks to her bed and sees that her captive is asleep. The Commander reaches down and moves a few hairs out of her face before sitting on the bed. The shift in weight wakes Clarke and she quickly sits up.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything to you. However, if you don't want to bring up suspicion, we will have to sleep in the same bed”. Lexa says, trying to calm the skai girl. 

Clarke shakes her head at the Commander of the Trikru. “You can’t make me sleep with you. I’d rather sleep on the floor than sleep next to the person who is going to kill all of my friends and family. If you kill the people on the ground, the rest of the people in the sky will die too". Lexa looks at Clarke as if she had said something offensive.

“There are more people in the sky?”. Clarke nods her head.

“Yes, the majority of us are still in the sky. If you kill the people that are on the ground, the people in the sky will die too. Our doctors, farmers, and my mother are all up there. They are dying slowly of oxygen deprivation”. Clarke looks for any signs of empathy from Lexa, but is given the typical mellow expression.

“Do you even care when you kill people? Does it affect you at all? What about this Castia person? Did you even care when she died?” Lexa stands motionless while Clarke berates her with questions.

“Do you have any feelings, or even know how to love?” This is when Lexa speaks up. “Hodnes laik kwelnes.” Clarke just looks at her, having no idea what was just said.

“Love is weakness, Clarke. By loving someone I became weak, and she died as a consequence”. Clarke felt her stomach fall as if she had hurt the feeling of someone she cared about. She quickly shook it off. “That is bull shit. Love is strength, and I am going to prove that to you”. 

Lexa gave a cocky smile. “How are you going to do that?” Clarke was thrown off by the smile but quickly recovers herself.

“My friends will prove it to you when they defeat your army.” At that moment they heard yelling from the hallway. An oriental looking woman pushed her way through the doors and kneels immediately.

“Ai gaf shish kom osia heda.” (TR:I need to speak to our Commander) she hisses at the guards attempt to remove her from the room. Lexa stands and waves her hand at them.

“Chil yo daun!” (TR: Stand down!) The men stop in their tracks and retreat to the doorway, shutting it behind them.

“Socha Anya?” (TR: What’s up Anya?) The fierce looking woman seemed to be in panic as she spoke to Lexa.

“Skaikru don frag ai seken op! Emo don pon osir klin”. (TR: Sky people killed my second! They tricked us!) Hate rolled off of her as if she were ready to rip someone’s heart right out of their chest. Clarke moves forward and touches Lexa’s arm. “What’s going on Lexa?”

Anya looked up at Clarke, as soon as she heard her speak English, she lunged for her. Lexa stopped the enraged woman before she could do any damage.

“Chit ste yu op disha skrish choj thru?” (TR: What are you doing with this shit eater?) Lexa pushes Anya back, and stands in front of Clarke.

“What the hell did I do to her?” Clarke asks confused. Lexa turned to the blonde.

“Your people have killed her second.” Clarke’s heart sank in sadness and disappointment. 'How could her people kill someone? Why would they?'

“What happened?” Clarke asks over the taller girl's shoulder. Clarke thought Anya seemed so animalistic, she should be growling.

“They asked to have a peaceful meeting, then they blew up the bridge on which we stood. They started shooting at us with guns. The explosion killed three of my men, and my second. I was lucky to leave with nearly nothing, but a few injured guards. They followed us until they hit the traps in the forest.” That’s when she smiled. “The traps took out two of their people”. Clarke’s pity quickly turned into anger.

“Look, I’m sorry that your second died. They must have had a good reason to attack.” A tall man walked in with something wrapped in a blanket. He unwrapped the blanket to reveal a child’s face. It was dirty and bloody but somehow, still very soft.

“She is so young.” Clarke states and Lexa nods.

“Most ‘seconds’ are. She was a great warrior, and she died with honor.” Lexa approaches the child’s body. She puts her hand on the girls face.

“Yu gonplei ste odon” (TR: "Your fight is over") She goes to Anya and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder.

“We will take revenge on the people who did this to her after her funeral. Jus drein jus daun”.(TR: Blood must have blood) Anya looks up at Lexa with soft eyes, then she looks to Clarke with an expression so toxic, it could have poisoned the whole room. “What role does this 'thing' have in our revenge?”

Lexa chuckles a little at Anya's hostility. “None that involve her dead. She is mine”.

Anya huffs at Lexa's answer. “Whatever Lexa, keep your pet under better watch this time.” Anya strides to Clarke, and runs her fingers through her hair before grabbing a handful of it. The tan woman yanks Clarke's face inches from her own. Clarke gasps and hisses a bit at the pain. “Maybe this one will last.” 

Lexa puts a hand on Anya’s lightly. “I will keep an eye on her.” Anya lets Clarke go and looks to the Commander.

“Yu get wan emo otaim op”. (TR: You know they always die.) The look Anya gives her is less anger and more worry.

“Dison na kik raun.” (TR: This one will live.) Anya rolls her eyes, and Lexa turns back to look at Clarke. “Get dressed Clarke, we are going out.”

Clarke looks down at her current attire.“What do you expect me to wear?”

Anya rolls her eyes again. “Yu na no jok stegeda gada?” ( TR: You couldn’t just fuck a village girl?) Anya asks Lexa. The brunette turns to her friend with a smile.

“An no ai disha op?” (And not see this?) Clarke feels a small hand on her shoulder blade. She turns around to see Emma with a stack of clothes in her hand. She takes them from the silent girl, holds them up, and reaalizes they look almost like the leathers that Lexa wears. A lot like the one she wore when she first met her, but her jacket was a dark maroon. She sets the clothes on the bed, and starts to untie her robe. Before she removes it, she looks at the two women staring silently at her, she pulls the robe closed again.

“Do you mind?", Clarke waves her hand as if she were dismissing them. "Go out, I’ll be there in a second.” Anya lifts a thin eyebrow at this.

“She is quite demanding for a body slave, Heda.”, She folds her arms across her chest. “Also too shy.” She continues. Clarke gives Lexa a pleading look and is met with a nod. Lexa turns Anya around, and starts walking her to the door.

“Perhaps she prefers that only I see her body. I mean it is MINE after all. We will meet you at the stables. Please make sure my horse is ready for me.” Once at the door Anya tries to turn around to protest, but is met by it shutting in her face. Clarke can hear Anya saying something in their native tongue but even, if audible, she wouldn’t understand what it meant. Lexa turns around and makes her way to Clarke. She stands about two feet from her with her hands held behind her back.

“Would you like help?” Clarke gives her a quick, wary, glance.

“No thank you, I would like for you to turn around.” She replies softly. Lexa nods and turns, slightly amused, away from the girl. Clarke looks to Lexa’s back and makes a small waving motion to make sure she wasn’t peeking. She quickly removes the robe and lets it fall to the floor. She picks up the pants and sees that they are rather slim looking. She bends over and slips her feet into the proper holes, then pulls them up to realize that they stretch to her lightly curved hips and well-rounded buttocks. Clarke picked up the next article of clothing, before she could put it on, Emma stopped her.

“Am I doing it wrong?” Emma nods yes. The speechless girl picks up the sleeveless tunic, that was under everything, and hands it to Clarke. She points to the blonde’s breast, and then to her own and makes a pained face.

“Did you forget the tunic?” Lexa’s voice made Clarke jump. She was so silent, she had almost forgotten the woman was still in the room.

“It will help keep you from chafing.” Clarke puts the tunic on, followed by the leathers.

“Do you guys not have bras?” Emma helps Clarke with the ties in the back. Soon she is fully dressed and putting on her tattered jacket. She stands next to Lexa and the Commander turns to look at her. The first place her green eyes land is Clarke’s feet. They were still bare. “We have them, however I don’t have any your size on hand. Now let’s get you some boots”. 

Emma exits the room and re-enters with a pair of boots that looks similar to Lexa’s. Clarke looks back and forth between the two of them as she puts her shoes on.

“Why are we dressed the same?” Lexa turns around taking in Clarke, as a visual goddess.

“So when we go out, people know who you are. Any time we go out to the village together, you will be wearing this or a formal dress.” Emma then lifts up the shoulder pad that is sitting lonely on the bed, and starts to attach it to Clarke’s body.

“Why the shoulder pad? I look like I am going to war rather than going to the village.” Lexa moves forward and lightly holds Clarke’s chin between her fingers.

“You ask too many questions. I’m not going to have to cut out your tongue as well, am I?” The blonde gave her a look, that clearly meant ‘you won’t get it without a fight’. Lexa gives a slight smile before pulling Clarke’s face to her's, slowly into a gentle kiss. She stands there for a moment, feeling a little violated yet slightly aroused, before Lexa pulls away.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare try.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an actual chapter update ;)

Chapter 4

After a little more bickering between Clarke and Lexa, they go downstairs and mount Lexa's horse. They are now riding towards the forest. For some reason, Lexa wanted Clarke on the back of her horse. However, she didn’t argue too much, seeing how she had no idea how to ride. The mounts walk them through the wooded area, down a pathless route that Indra and Anya seem to know by heart. 

Clarke closed her eyes for a moment, to really enjoy the feeling of being outside. It was the first time she didn't have to fear for her life, because of the grounders that were now protecting her. She leaned forward and counted on Lexa for support. She listened to the sounds around her, thinking back to what she imagined things might be like on Earth when she lived on the Ark. She had always imagined it to look just as it does. When she would dream of Earth it would always be silent, empty of all life. 

She listens now and can hear the crunch and sloshing of the mud and sticks under the horses hooves. She can hear the wind blowing lightly past the trees as the birds chirp to each other. Along with the calm breathing of the woman in front of her, and the quiet beating of her heart. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lexa’s voice was soft so that only Clarke could hear her.

“Nothing, I’m just listening”. She answers without opening her eyes.

“Well don’t fall asleep, we are almost there”. Clarke sits up and Lexa looks back at her.

“The village we are going to be going to is a farmer village. I want you to know what life here is like for my people”. All of a sudden Anya stops the group. The two guards flanking the Commanders horse move in closer and Indra looks to the woman next to her.

“What is going on?” Anya looks around until she spots dee a herd of deer running in their direction. She looks up and sees birds flying the same way.

“It’s the fog! Everybody get to the village and get in a hut!” Anya yells as she reaches for a horn on her hip. She blows the horn and Lexa heels her horse into a run as Clarke wraps her arms around the slender woman.

“What is the fog?” Clarke asks as she looks at Lexa’s calm face.

“It’s a fog that burns when it touches your skin”. Clarke looks to the place where to deer had come from. The green-wooded area was now filled with a yellow fog.

“Lexa, it’s catching up to us!” Heda moves into action and heels the horse again, insisting it go faster. They reach the small village to find that everyone was already in their huts. Lexa turns and helps Clarke off the horse. 

“Go and run to a hut!” She demands as she jumps off of the horse next. 

“What about the horses?”

“They will be fine!” She pushes Clarke towards the closest door to find that it is locked.

“Fuck!” Lexa pulls Clarke to the next door and finds the same problem. Clarke looks around and sees a child standing in the middle of the village.

“No…” she whispers as she runs toward her. The child looks to the fog and back at Clarke. Clarke sees the little girls blue eyes right before she is swallowed into the fog. 

“NOOO!!!!” Clarke runs so hard that all she can hear is the blood flowing through her ears, and the little girl’s stomach wrenching scream. It emits from the fog, turning Clarke's blood to ice. Before Clarke can reach the yellow cloud Lexa grabs her by the waist. 

“You can’t save her Clarke, it's suicide”. Lexa drags a kicking a screaming Clark into an abandoned hut, as the fog licks at the ground towards them. As soon as she gets them in the door way she throws Clarke inside and slams the door shut. She removes her jacket and stuffs it into a hole that was at the top of the door way. Clarke lies on the ground and cries as Lexa checks to see if there are any more holes. Once they were clear she turns to the only other figure in the dark hut.

“What were you thinking Clarke?! You could have died just then!” Lexa kneels down to Clarke’s level, shaking her lightly to get her attention. 

“She was just a child Lexa. She couldn’t have been more than six and I couldn’t save her.” Clarke curls in on herself and crys into her knees. 

“Clarke you can’t save everyone. What did you think you were going to do after the fog got her? Go in there after her? You have no idea what it would have done to you”. Clarke calms down a bit. 

“Why didn’t she try and find shelter? She just stood there like she didn’t understand what was happening”. Lexa sits next to Clarke against the cool wall of the hut. 

“She had a weak mind. It was better she died like this instead of growing up to be a nuisance on our people”. Clarke looks at Lexa in horror. She couldn't believe the words she had just heard leave Lexa's mouth.

“How could you say that?” she questions angrily.

“We live in a rough world Clarke. Every day there is a new struggle. If someone doesn’t have the mental strength to handle it, it is better that they die innocent rather a nuisance as an adult”. Clarke scoots away from the woman next to her. 

“You are a monster.” Lexa looks at Clarke.

“I am a leader. To be a good leader I have to make choices that are the best for my people. Sometimes those choices are difficult to make, I do what keeps us moving. If the fog hadn’t taken her what would have become of her? She would have been a slow adult that would have been taken advantage of, most likely eaten by the Reapers or some other animal. It was the best thing that could have happened to her.” Clarke turns away from Lexa and lies on the floor. She thought about what the brunette had said and still couldn’t imagine it ever being okay for a child to die for any reason.

“What are reapers?” The upset woman whispers. 

“They are mad men that eat human flesh. We don’t know where they stay and we don’t know what causes someone to become one.” Clarke looks back.

“Become one, as in they start out as normal people?” Lexa nods.

“Yes, I have captured one before. He was identified as one of my old friends.” Clarke rolls back over. 

“I’m sorry Lexa.” The Commander looked away. 

“I’m not. He was not the man I knew from childhood.” They sit there in silence for a moment before Clarke speaks up.

“Why do you always act like you don’t care about people? Is this because of that thing you said earlier?” Lexa chuckled a bit.

“Do you ever actually stop talking?” Clarke shakes her head slightly and Lexa sighs.

“Yes Clarke that is why. I learned my lesson when it comes to love. Without it I am a better leader”. She rubs her hands over her bare arms and shivers a little. “Are you cold?” 

“I will live”. Clarke sits up and removes her shoulder pad.

“What are you doing?” Lexa watches a little stunned as her companion starts to undress. She removes her jacket and scoots closer to Lexa. She leans her back against the Commander’s shoulder and drapes the jacket over them.

“Stop trying to act tough when I know you are cold.” Lexa could feel the heat raidiating off of Clarke’s back. The closeness was something she wasn’t quite used to yet. She had never gotten close to anyone unless she was being bathed by Emma, in battle, or fucking a slave. She listens to the girl breathing as she slowly starts to drift off. 

A few hours pass before they are awoken by yelling coming from outside. Clarke quickly jumps up and heads to the door. She reaches for the door handle but Lexa stops her, and shakes her head slowly. She lightly pushes Clarke back as she cracks the door open. They wait for a moment but nothing happens.

“No more fog.” Lexa announces. Clarke quickly moves around her and exits the hut. Lexa gathers their things from where they sat and headed out after Clarke. What Clarke sees when she finds the source of the screaming is a woman crying on the ground. Her stomach drops when she realizes that this is the same spot she had seen the little girl before she was engulfed by the fog. She approaches slowly until she can see a small hand that had fallen from the mothers grasp. The appendage was covered in blisters and hung limp from the arm that it was attached to. Clarke put a hand on the sobbing woman’s shoulder and watched as the mother mourned for her daughter. She turns to Lexa who has approached her from behind. 

“You tell me that was the right decision now. Tell me that this child’s death was okay because she was afraid and didn’t know what to do. Look at this crying mother and tell me that you make all the right decisions.” Clarke grabs her jacket and shoulder pad and storms off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update. I will hopefully have another next week. I love you guys and thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I love seeing all the things you guys have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clarke storms off into the woods until her legs start to shake from the hike. She sits down on a thick, above ground, root and lays her head in her hands. Her shoulders shake as she cries for the loss of an innocent child. After a good ten minutes she quiets down and lies on the forest floor, with her back propped up against the root she had been sitting on. She looks up at the sky, able to see the moon faintly above her. Earth was very different from what she thought it would be when she was trapped on the Ark. She never thought people would be here, and she definitely didn’t think the people would have such primal ways. She starts to drift off when she hears rustling of leafs. She looks up and sees a few birds fly away from the tree above her. 

She sits up and looks around in search of where the noise had come from. She hears the rustling again, but this time it was coming from behind her. She prepares herself for what could come out of the brush with an awkward stance. The leaves in a bush nearby start to shake, and a small deer steps out of it. Clarke lets out the breath she had been holding as she looks at the deer. It wasn’t like the first one she had seen here when she was with Finn. This deer looked normal, one head, two eyes, and four legs. She watches the animal as it picks leafs off of the brush it had been in and wonders why she can’t live that peacefully. 

Suddenly the deer rears its head up and runs away. Clarke looks around, but before she could ask who was around, a hooded figure jumps down from the trees and lands on top of her. Knocking her to the, wet, forest ground. The figure was slender but had unbelievable strength. The mass straddled Clarke’s hips and pinned her hands to the tree. Clarke struggled with everything she had but it never seemed to make a difference. The figure places Clarke’s hands together and holds them down before pulling back their hood. 

“Lexa!! This isn’t funny! You scared the shit out of me!” Clarke struggles against her grasp but Lexa doesn’t budge. She just sits there and stares at her.

“Okay Lexa the joke is over, you can get up now.” She strains at Lexa’s grip.

“What if I were a real attacker? What would you have done? You are weak, and frail, and have no weapon. Do you think that these woods are safe for you to just wonder around in?” Lexa’s green eyes pierced through black they were surrounded by, and into right into Clarke's soul.

“Well at least I wouldn't be stuck here talking to you.” Clarke looks away, frustrated.

“You are still angry about the child?” Lexa asks. 

“Of course I am! What kind of stupid question is that? Did you not see the mother crying over her dead child? How can that be okay to you?” Clarke's voices gets shaky with tears, Lexa shakes her head.

“It isn’t. Nothing about it is okay, but as a leader I can’t show any emotion of sympathy to anyone. If I do my people will think that I am weak. I promise that we will have a burial for the child.” Clarke looks up at Lexa and notices the moonlight is actually quite charming behind the Commanders head. She nods her head in understanding and Lexa moves off of her. “Thank you." Clarke mumbles as Lexa holds her hand out to her. 

“Don’t thank me, you are going to be going into training as soon as we are back at home.” Lexa states in a 'matter-of-fact' manner, Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Don’t give attitude. If you are going to be traveling with me you have to know how to defend yourself.” Clarke sighs and starts to walk faster, getting ahead of Lexa.

“It’s not like I want to be traveling with you. If you recall, I am a sex slave, not a guest of honor.” Lexa chuckles at her comment.

“True, however, I don’t see you chained to my bed naked.” Clarke looks down at the ground as she continues to walk.

“Whatever Lexa, act like the big bad all you want.” Lexa smiles a little before continuing behind Clarke. The defiance in Clarke truly is starting to become more intriguing. The Commander keeps her eyes down other than the few times she has to make sure they are still on the right track. Clarke may be her slave but she doesn’t know if she would actually be able to force her to sleep with her. She wants Clarke to like her because she wants to, not because she is being forced to. 

Lexa truly wasn't one for slavery but she needed a reason to keep the girl nearby. She had plans for the young blonde.

They return to the village after getting lost a few times due to Clarke’s terrible tracking skills. They are met with the sight of everyone in the village gathering wood, piling it in the center of the small village. Clarke turns to Lexa. “What are they doing?” 

Lexa’s face goes from a frown to blank. It was like she hit a switch in her that turned off all emotions. "They are getting ready to burn the girl’s body. This is our way of sending the soul back to the sky, where the first Commander fell.” Clarke looks at her confused but decides to not ask anymore questions. She simply starts to follow the villagers around and gathers wood. Lexa watches until Anya approaches her.

“Yu get naut hashta disha gada ein.” (TR: You know nothing about this girl.) Anya motions toward Clarke.

“Em da keryon.” (TR: She has a good soul.)Anya shakes her head at the Commander and walks towards the horses. Lexa watches as Clarke tries to communicate with the villagers, speaking English to them. Each time they seem to move away from her like they are afraid. Lexa approaches the group Clarke is talking to, in hopes that she can ease their fears. 

“Chit kom hir au?” (TR: What is happening here?) a village woman shakes her head and points to Clarke. 

“Em Skaikru?” (TR: She is sky people?) Lexa answers with a nod yes.

“Sha ba em ain.” (TR: Yes but she is mine.) The woman looks between the commander and Clarke in confusion, but accepts the answer.

“What is she saying?” Clarke touches Lexa’s arm to grab her attention. Lexa looks down at the contact and has to calm herself to keep from blushing. “She wanted to know why a sky person is here.” Clarke looks at the woman.

“They’re afraid of me?” Clarke asked in a hurt tone.

“Yes, when your ship came down it landed on a hunting party, killing them all. They are afraid that your people are here to kill us all.” Clarke’s face drops into a frown when she hears this.

“You’re telling me that the ship that my friends are living in right now is on top of people that we killed.” Lexa nods yes. 

“We didn’t know Lexa, I am so sorry. We didn’t mean to hurt anyone. We were just trying to find out if our people would be able to live here.” 

“I know that Clarke, but these people.” She motions to the village. “These people want revenge. They want blood.” Clarke stares into Lexa’s green eyes for a moment before turning around, sliding her hand off of the Commander’s arm. Clarke walks towards the circle forming around the pile of wood. Lexa follows close after her. Clarke stops at the wall of the circle but Lexa continues to walk, she stands in front of the pile. A large man with a long beard walks to the center of the gathering, with the child’s body wrapped in a thin looking sheet. He slides her on top of the pile and backs away as the woman Clarke had seen crying over the child takes his place. She kisses the child’s head and stands back. 

“Yu gonplei ste odon yongon. Yu ste wan don op ba daun nou ste foto. Winnes set raun bakon kom givnes.” (TR: Your fight is over child. You are dead but that isn’t bad. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.) One of Lexa’s guards brings a torch and hands it to her. She holds it over the wood and continues.

“Stedaunon don gon we; kikon ste enti.” (TR: The dead are gone; the living are hungry.) She looks at Clarke who is still in the crowd. She waves her over and Clarke does so with no argument. She looks around as she walks over to Lexa. All the eyes of the villagers are on her. Some of them are sad, others are fearful, and then there is the mother of the child. Her eyes see right through Clarke, like she will never be the same person again. Lexa offers Clarke the torch and she takes it. Lexa whispers, "go ahead." The blonde runs the torch against the straw that has been laid across the top, and watches as it catches. They stand there and watch the pile as it slowly burns away. After about an hour and a half Lexa takes ahold of Clarke’s arm and starts to drag her away. Clarke struggles against the hold.

“Stop struggling Clarke. Let these people mourn their loss.” The blonde girl looks around at all the dirty faces of the village. These people that once reminded her of savages now have tears rolling down their faces. Clarke lightly pulls her arm out of Lexa’s grasp and walks to the horses where Indra and Anya stand.

“Can we go home now?” She asks Lexa. The brunette mounts the horse and holds her hand out to Clarke with a smile. “Yes, we can go home now.” Clarke takes her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

 

The trip home was quiet, things seemed still. The guards surrounding the traveling group, lulled slowly along. Some of them humming an un-named song and others looking forward in silence. The sky was becoming completely dark, and no one seemed to have any source of fire or light. Clarke was sitting in front of Lexa for this ride, as Lexa holds the reins with her arms wrapped around Clarke. The sky-girl looks back at Lexa.

“Why has no one lit torches or anything yet?” Lexa just keeps looking ahead as she answers quietly.

“We don’t need them at night.” Clarke gives her a look of disbelief. 

“You do not know the area around here that well.” One of the guards that had been humming rides up next to them, startling Clarke.

“The vegetation here glows from the radiation residue.” His voice was so deep but somehow soothing. He had very tan skin and a buzz-cut mohawk, while the rest of his head was smooth. He had a cover over his mouth that looks like skeletal hands silencing him. He was covered in furs and leathers. Several pouches hung on his sides that seemed to hold small vials. Not even a minute after he spoke, the sky was black and bushes started to glow. Clarke looks around in amazement.

“They are so beautiful!” Clarke announces for everyone to hear. Anya and Indra both scoff at the innocent behavior of the Skaikru woman, as the guard who spoke to her smiles behind his mask.

“However they do not match yours,” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear so that no one else could hear. Clarke’s face turns a bright red color, she is overly grateful that it's dark out now. She turns to look at Lexa but she wears the same face she always does when she shows any kind of emotion. 

“Why do you do that?” Clarke asks. Lexa looks at her as if she didn’t understand the question. "What do you mean?”.

Clarke turns to see her better. "I mean anytime you suddenly decide to be an actual human, with human feelings, you just shut-off and pretend nothing happened.” Lexa looked into Clarke’s blue eyes and her heart skips a beat. She can’t help but gasp a little. She quickly closes her mouth and looks forward again.

“I still don't know what you are talking about Clarke. I don’t show emotions. If I did, I would be weak.” Clarke looks at her for a moment to see if she falters, but to no avail. She turns back around to see the top of the tower.

“Lincoln, go ahead of us, make sure we have a clear path to the tower.” The man who had spoken to Clarke nods his head and clicks with his mouth. His horse springs into action and he rides in front of everyone now.

“His name is Lincoln?” Clarke asks.

“Yes, he is one of our healers. He is a kind man, but don’t get on his bad side.” Clarke watches as he rides off.

“It doesn’t look as if he has a bad side.” the blonde states. Lexa raises an eyebrow and moves the horse’s reins to her left hand as she places her right hand on Clarke’s inner thigh. 

“Do you find him attractive?” Clarke’s heart starts to pound as she feels Lexa’s hand slowly creep from the middle of her thigh to the apex of her legs.

“I was just saying that he is a good looking man.” Lexa unbuttons Clarke’s pants swiftly. Clarke starts to gasp as the Commander moves her hand into the front of her pants.

“Don’t make any noises or they will know what is going on,” Lexa orders Clarke as she finds a soft little bud that takes residents between two puffy lips. She starts a slow rub, moving up and down the length of the hooded clitoris. Clarke’s breathing grows heavier as Lexa rubs on her slowly. Clarke looks around and was glad to see that no one had the energy to really be focused, except the outside guards. Their eyes were forward and nowhere else. Lexa can feel Clarke hardening under her finger. She leans forward and kisses Clarke’s neck.

“Lexa…” She gasps lightly.

“Yes, Clarke?” 

“Lexa…” she pauses before grinding into Lexa’s touch. Elated, the Commander rubs on her body slave faster. “…please don’t do this. I don’t want this.” Lexa dips her finger down between Clarke’s folds, collecting the wetness escaping from Clarke’s aching pussy.

“Your body says something different.” She whispers. The blonde girl grips at the leather covering Lexa’s arm and grinds into her hand at an agonizing pace. Until something in her snaps, she pulls Lexa’s hand out of her pants.

“Stop, please. If I am going to sleep with you, I want it to be because I have feelings for you. Not because I am your slave.” Clarke quickly buttons up her pants and Lexa scoffs.

“You don’t seem to understand that you are a body slave. You are my property, Clarke. I can do whatever I want with you and there isn’t anything you can do about it.” Clarke looks behind her with a scowl. 

“Do you really think I believe this crappy, ‘I’m a bad ass’, act you have going on?” she turns back around and scoots as far up the horse as she can so that her butt is not touching Lexa. Her cheeks are still red, and her sex is throbbing. 

“You haven’t seen half of me yet.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s padded shoulder and sets her focus on the trail. They come to the sign that is at the entrance of the city and everyone walks past it without removing any of their weapons. Clarke watches in confusion.

“Aren’t we supposed to remove our weapons?” Lexa chuckles at the girl.

“I am the Commander. The rules are a little different.” They enter the city and head to the stables. Once they drop off their horse, Anya and Indra both leave to their rooms and Lexa leads the way to hers. Clarke stops at the door.

“Where is my room?” Clarke asks, Lexa motions to her room. After a pause Clarke continues, “I really don’t get my own room?”.

Lexa folds her hands behind her back. "You really don’t understand what the word slave means, do you?” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest.

“Yes I do but when I look around I see that other slaves have their own room. Like Emma, she has a room of her own.” Lexa looks up at the ceiling and sighs. The defiance she thought was cute before starts to get on her nerves. 

“Yes but she isn’t a body slave. Now please get ready for bed before I decide that you weren’t worth keeping alive.” Lexa threatens.

Clarke taunts the woman. “What are you going to do? Kill me?” 

Lexa motions to the window. "No I will kick you out the window and if you die when you hit the ground, then it's gravity's doing.” Clarke then decided that Lexa was a little too prepared for that question and moves to the bathroom to get changed. As she walks by, Lexa watches and says, “Thank you.”

“I just don’t think that today would be a good day to die.” Clarke pulls her jacket off and it falls to the floor. She hears footsteps enter the room at a hurried pace and smiles. 

“You don’t have to take my clothes the moment they hit the ground, Emma. You may be a slave but I am not the slave driver.” She turns to meet Emma’s brown eyes but instead sees a face she is a little more familiar with.

“Finn?” he rushes to her and puts a hand over her mouth. 

“Shh, Clarke I’m here to save you.” She nods and he removes his hand. She notices that he is dressed like a grounder.

“Where did you get these clothes from?” she looks out to the hallway that Emma normally emerged from and notices a puddle of blood making its way towards the bath tub, Clarke stops. Finn tries to pull Clarke along but she rips her arm out of his grip.

The boy panics. “What are you doing? If we don’t hurry up we are going to end up dead.” Clarke points to the blood.

“Where did you get these clothes from?” she whispers angrily. He looks to the blood, she watches him cringe in disgust due to his actions. 

“We were attacked by some grounders, we had no choice but to kill them. Octavia, Bellamy, and I stole their clothes and came here to rescue you. When we were sneaking in, the girl attacked us and I didn’t have a choice…” he looks away.

“You killed her…” Clarke says in disgust. He looks up at her with sad eyes.

“I had no choice Clarke, she was going to kill me.” He takes a step toward her and she steps back. 

“Where are Bellamy and Octavia now?” Finn looks towards the main room.

"No.” Clarke darts into the room where Lexa was and finds her with Bellamy’s arm around her neck. She just stands there with the same mellow face she always makes, as Bellamy holds a sharpened piece of shrapnel to her throat. 

“You are the one who was kidnapped. So you get to choose what happens to her.” Clarke stares in horror.

“What do you say?!” she dashes over to the pair and pushes Bellamy back. He looks at her stunned.

“What are you doing? She took you hostage, WE are the ones here to save you.” The baffled man watches as Clarke checks Lexa’s neck for injury and the warrior with the painted face shoos her away with a small grin.

Clarke turns to Bellamy. "She is just defending her home, can you really blame her? There are different rules here." He scoffs at her attempt to defend the grounder.

“Why are you caring for her? She is just the leader of mindless savages who started attacking us as soon as we landed on this fucking rock.” He reaches over and grabs Clarke by the arm. Before he could put any weight behind pulling her, Lexa had a knife against his chest with the tip piercing through his clothes. 

“Don’t ever put your hands on my slave again.” She pushes distance between Bellamy and Clarke.

“Slave?!” Finn questioned in a hysterical tone. Lexa turns to him and draws her second blade, aiming it in his direction.

“Yes, Clarke is my property and if you touch my property again, I will cut off the offending hand.” She presses the blade harder into Bellamy’s chest and he hisses as it starts to pierce the skin. Clarke rushes to Lexa and puts her hand on the warrior's arm. Lexa makes eye contact, the look that Clarke sees is one she has never witnessed on the woman. Her brows were furrowed and she was baring her teeth as if she were a dog. Once their eyes met, the look vanished and became a blank expression again. 

“There isn’t a need for this kind of behavior from any of you.” Lexa glares at Bellamy once more before dropping her blades to her side. She looks at Clarke with soft eyes and nods.

"These people will be getting what they deserve. Jus drien jus daun." (TR: blood must have blood.) She looks back to the two male intruders. "Clarke has saved you today, but your fate is inevitable."

“Indra!” The dark skinned woman enters the room with Octavia in a head lock and a makeshift gag in her mouth. Bellamy tries to lunge but is stopped by Lexa’s hand.

“You can let her go now.” Indra lets the struggling brunette go and Octavia runs to Bellamy’s side. 

“Leave my tower, don’t touch my slave, and if I find out that you are trying to steal my property again, I will find you sooner rather than later. I will do unspeakable things to you before I finally tie you to a pole and let my village torture you until you're begging for death.” The three invaders are escorted out by the guards who were in the hallway, when Clarke noticed that none of them had their bracelets on. 

“Where are the wristbands?” Bellamy stops to answer.

“We don’t need the Ark tracking us. We are our own people. Everyone took them off.” he answers as if it were something to be proud of. Clarke blinks a little before retorting.

“What do you mean you took them off?!” Clarke yells at the man.

“I mean everyone who landed on the ground took off the tracking device they put on us because the Ark’s rules are bull shit.” They stand there in a moment of silence. 

“Do you even know what you did?!” She yells at him. “The Ark is dying! They were counting on us to figure out if we could live on Earth, and you just let everyone down! Everyone you know on the Ark is going to die now because you are so afraid of not being in control!!” Clarke lunges at him but Lexa catches her, holding her back this time. Lexa motions to Indra and tells her to take them away under her breath. Finn turns to look at Clarke but she was already gone with Lexa following close behind her. 

“Clarke where are you going?” the blonde rushes into the back room, where the puddle of blood was pooling, and bends down to Emma's motionless body that lay on the floor. She lifts up Emma’s head and checks her pulse.

“Come on Em, please don’t die.” Clarke checks for a pulse on her neck then lays her down flat. She tears open the front of her tunic and finds a stab wound below her left breast, close to the middle of her torso. Clarke puts pressure on the wound but Emma has no reaction to it. Blood starts to drip out of the girl’s mouth and tears begin falling from Clarke’s eyes. Lexa lays her hand on the weeping woman’s shoulder but it is brushed off as Clarke starts CPR.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispers. Clarke pumps three times before plugging Emma’s nose and blowing air into the dead woman’s mouth. She pumps three more times and blows again. She repeats this once more before Lexa grabs her by the hand and pulls her off of the floor.

“Clarke she is dead. There is nothing you can do to save her.” The blonde tries to push away from her, but Lexa holds her close. Clarke cries into her chest.

“Em gonplei ste odon.” (TR: Her fight is over.) She kisses the side of Clarke’s head.

“We will have a burial for her and have a new handmaid in the morning.” This set something off in Clarke. She pushes away and strikes Lexa in the face. The Commander takes the blow and just looks at her. Clarke's face twists in anger and she strikes her master again. She strikes Lexa five times before she says anything.

“We are not your fucking property! We are people and we deserve better than what you give!” Clarke goes to strike Lexa’s red face again but is stopped before she can make contact. Lexa grabs her hand and kisses her palm. 

“I know you are not property Clarke.” She looks to the floor and continues.

“Neither was she, but it is what she would have wanted. She was taken in by me because she was a traitor. She died to protect me so she will be buried as a warrior in my army. The label of traitor will be gone and she will be freed from being a slave and join the others who died before her as warriors.” Clarke falls forward and Lexa catches her in her arms and picks her up bridal style. She takes her to the room and lays her down on the bed. Clarke cries as Lexa removes her boots. 

“Roll over.” Lexa softly suggests and Clarke does. Lexa unlaces the back of the leather jack and pushes it off of her before removing the tunic. Lexa cover’s Clarke’s body with a silk robe and heads to the window. Clarke noticed the lack of contact and looks up to see where Lexa had gone. The brunette had a thin stick with a small flame at the tip. She was walking around the room lighting several candles that sat on almost every surface. Once she was done Clarke had calmed down a bit.

“I will be sleeping over here tonight.” She points to the sofa in the middle of the room as she walks to the door. She opens it and whispers to one of the replacement guards to get the body out of the back room. Clarke turns over and closes her robe while Lexa is turned away.

“You mean I will be sleeping by myself?” Lexa nods yes before heading to the back room. A few minutes pass before she emerges in a thin white flowing night dress. Her face was cleared of any paint and the gear that she wore on her forehead was not there. She almost looked like she was a normal person. She starts to walk to the sofa when Clarke stops her. 

“Please… come to bed with me just… don’t try to have sex with me… I just want to know that someone is here…” Lexa nods in understanding, and walks around the bed to the other side and slides under the white fur. She faces her back to Clarke and the blonde looks down at her.

“You have had a long and stressful day. I wouldn’t dare take advantage of you at a time like this.” Clarke smiles and leans down giving the Commander a soft kiss on her cheek. Lexa waits until Clarke rolls over and lies down before touching the spot with her fingertips and smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lexa wakes up to something tickling her nose as the sun warms her face. She cracks her eyes open, and attempts to remove what was on her face, but can't seem to move. She wrenches her eyes open more and looks down to find Clarke, her hair in a huge mess. Draping her leg over Lexa’s and her arm wrapped around her waist. Her blonde hair, glowing in the morning sunshine, like the purest strands of gold...while also making her face itch. She moves the girl’s messy hair out of her face and looks at her peaceful expression. From the very first moment she had come to the tower, she hadn’t had a single moment to just relax. Lexa thought today would be a good day to change that.

Anya busts through the Commander’s bedroom doors and walks to the foot of the bed. “Heda, I need to speak to you.” Clarke’s eyes open in a panic. She springs up with her fists in the air, ready to fight the intruder. Anya looks at the girl and chuckles.

“Branwoda laktufok.” (TR: Worthless whore.) Lexa’s face turns down into a furrow. 

“Shof Anya op.” (TR: Be quiet Anya) The older woman is taken aback by the demand from her Commander, but nods in obedience. 

“Sha Heda.” (TR: Yes Commander.) Clarke watches the encounter between the two women, and waits until it is silent for a few moments before speaking up.

“So what is with the intrusion? Is the tower on fire?” She jokes but gets nothing in response. She rolls off of the bed and starts making her way to the bathroom.

“Bad joke, I get it. I’m just going to go get dressed now.” Clarke exits to the back room. Once she is out of sight, the two continue to talk. 

“She makes a good point. What is with this interruption?” Anya walks around and sits on the bed next to Lexa.

“Today is my second’s funeral and I wish for you to be there to see her spirit off.” Lexa nods and puts an arm around Anya as she speaks.

“I know how much this one meant to you.” Lexa states. 

Anya laughs quietly. "She was almost as good as you. She had the potential, just not the blood.” Lexa kisses the side of Anya’s head before giving her a good hug. “She died a warrior, worthy of being the next Heda.” Anya smiled. “Thank you, Lexa.” 

“Would you mind if I burned my bath maid with her? Clarke wants her to have a warrior’s burial and I know that no one would show up to the traitors.” Anya starts to look offended before stopping herself.

“You know, she reminds me of the girl in your dreams Heda.” Anya smirks and Lexa shakes her head.

“She doesn’t have the hair like fire. This can’t be the girl. I simply wanted a girl to take to bed.” Lexa argues. 

“You are still hopeful. I can tell. I still remember the stories you would tell me about the girl in your dreams that you had fallen in love with. For a while, you had thought that Costia was that girl.” Lexa shakes her head no.

“That was just a dream, Anya. The girl isn’t real, and the fact that I thought Costia was her was foolish of me.” Clarke walks in, in time to see the two warriors arguing and Lexa looking upset. “Is everything okay?” The girls jump and Anya straightens out her clothes as she stands up, and walks to the foot of the bed again. 

“Yes, we are fine. I came to invite you to Heda’s bath maids and my second’s burial.” Clarke stands at the side of the bed for a moment not really knowing how to take to the kindness that was just shown to her from someone other than Lexa.

“Uhm yes, of course, I would be honored to go.” Lexa finally looks at Clarke and her breath is taken away by the sight she is blessed with. Clarke stands there with a dark green, long-sleeved shirt, and the tight black leather pants she had worn the day before. The Commander almost couldn’t stop the gasp that tried to escape past her lips. Clarke looked like a goddess in casual clothing. It made Lexa wonder what she would look like in a formal dress. Before she lets her thoughts take her away, Lexa speaks.

“Let me get dressed and we will head down to the center of the town.” Lexa stands and takes her leave to the bathroom. Anya stares at Clarke.

“I’m very sorry to hear about what my people did to your second,” Clarke says awkwardly.

“She knew the sacrifice in becoming my second.” The narrow-faced woman replies. They stand in silence for almost a half a minute. “So what is a second anyway?” 

Anya raises her eyebrows at the question. "Do your people not have pupils of war?” Clarke shakes her head before replying.

“We aren’t really warriors. Before my people came to Earth we didn’t have a reason for warriors. We just had the guard. They normally just made sure everyone was doing what they could to help the Ark survive.” Anya tilts her head a little. “So you had no leader?”

Clarke giggles a little at how confused Anya looked. "We did, but he didn’t fight for his title, he earned it by winning our people’s hearts and minds. We don’t believe in killing people for power. It’s just not what we do.” 

“Why? That is how we do things and our Heda is the strongest Commander we have ever had.” Clarke rounds the bed to stand next to Anya.

“That may be true but you can’t just be strong and willful. You also have to have the brain power to back it up. You can’t just kill everyone who disagrees with you. You have to discuss things in a peaceful way and come to a single conclusion.” Anya thinks about what Clarke says. 

“It is too bad the rest of your people don’t think the way you do Clarke. If they did, we might be able to change the world. Because they don't, they will parish for my second's death.” Clarke opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by a soft hand on her arm. She looks up at Lexa and sees nothing close to the hardened Commander she had first met. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black tunic and tight leather pants, much like Clarke’s. Her hair was pulled half up and she had no war paint on today. She had different gear on, from the first one she had seen, but it was still a charming little thing that Clarke thought was kind of cute. 

“That is enough of this talk. Today will be a peaceful day and we will not have anyone speaking of killing in front of Clarke. This is her day to learn the good of our people.” It was a serious demand from the Commander, but Anya looks at Lexa like a confused puppy.

“Our people can be good?” Anya jokes, hoping to lighten the mood. Lexa gives a playful push to her arm and Anya laughs. Gustus enters the room and bows in front of Lexa. 

“Heda, the arrangements for the fallen warrior are ready. I will escort you if you’d like." Lexa shakes her head.

“No, go grab the bath maid’s body and bring it to the burial. Clarke and Anya will be escorting me.” He nods and leaves the room. Anya heads to the door with Lexa close behind her. They both look back at Clarke.

“If you don’t hurry we will be late.” Clarke rushes to the door and they make their way to the bottom floor. Anya and Lexa seemed unaffected by the multiple fleets of stairs, but Clarke was a tad out of breath. 

“You couldn’t have figured out how to make an elevator work?” Lexa looks back at her and questions. “What is that?” 

Clarke shakes her head. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” 

They exit the tower to find a crowd of people lined up to make a path for the Commander. Lexa turns around and holds her arm out. Clarke slides into it like it was something she had been doing all her life, and Lexa leads the Skaikru woman to the end of the path. Anya walks behind them keeping a hand on her blade, and a sharp eye out in the crowd. Clarke sees a pile of wood, she is now familiar with Gustus who is standing next to it and places another body on atop.

“Is that Emma?” She whispers to Lexa. The Commander of the tree people nods yes.

“Yes, she will be burned as a true warrior.” Anya steps forward.

“She will help my second find her way back to the forest, and to the afterlife, where the first Commander waits to greet her.” Clarke looks back at the woman who refuses to make eye contact with anyone. She can see the tears start to pile up at the lower lid of her eyes. Clarke turns back around to let Anya show emotion without being spectated. They make it to the pile and Lexa is handed a torch. 

“Disha goufa don diyo plangona. Em don won gon chek cha au gon. Em hod don in kom Ai, em ticha, an Trigedakru.” (TR: This child was a true warrior woman. She was one to look up to. She was loved by me, her teacher, and the tree people.) Lexa looks around at all the faces that surrounded her.

“Disha plan don won oso baga. Em wan don op gon Heda. Nau em na gyon gona klin. (TR: This woman was once our enemy. She died for the Commander. Now she will pass on as a warrior.) She turns to Clarke with worried eyes. For a moment, Clarke was taken aback by this. It was the first time she had shown emotions in front of Clarke, in public, without trying to hide it. 

“Would you like to say something?” the blonde nods her head slowly, before taking a stand next to Lexa.

“Emma may have been a traitor to all of you, but to me she was a friend. She was someone who showed me pity in a place where I am also an outsider. I only knew her for a day. She never spoke a word to me, but in that day I felt I already found someone who understood me; more than anyone else I have met on this planet.” Tears start to roll down Clarke’s face as she speaks about Emma. Lexa translates the words to the crowd and some of the people around them shake their heads in disgrace. 

“My people never wanted this when we came to Earth. We never had the intentions of hurting anyone, and I am so sorry to everyone who loved this little girl. I apologize for my people and hope that instead of spilling more blood, we can turn this around and make peace so that no one else has to die.” As Lexa translates this to everyone many of the warriors thrust their fists into the sky, yelling out ‘jus drein jus daun!’ Lexa turns to Anya. The woman looks at the dusty ground under her feet and Lexa watches as a tear falls down her tan cheek.

“Is there anything you want to say for your second?” Anya shakes her head no.

“Jus drein jus daun Heda. I want blood for my second’s death. Our attempt at peace with the sky people is what got her murdered to begin with.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“What do you mean, we will discuss it later?!" A man raises his voice at Lexa. She continues, "It is your duty to make sure that if a warrior is murdered, we take our revenge. These have been the laws since the first Heda. What gives you the right to put a hold on them?” the man is dressed in robes, with a large tattoo on his head, walking behind Lexa as she makes her way into her room with Clarke by her side. 

“I am taking today to show Clarke the rest of the city.” Clarke starts to speak but is forced to swallow her words as Lexa clashes their lips together. The initial contact was too rough but Clarke had learned that it was how the Commander showed that she was the dominant one. The rest of the kiss was soft and very sensual. The bald man stands there for a moment, looking away, as his Commander kisses her slave.

“I also don’t understand why you indulge yourself with slaves such as her. You should have just killed her, and made an example of the whore to the rest of the trespassers.” Right as Clarke was starting to enjoy the kiss, Lexa pulls back to give the man a glare that could have burned a hole through him. 

“Hold your tongue, Titus. This is my slave and the only one who shall call her a whore, is me. What I choose to do with my prisoners is none of your business and if I wish to bed ALL the women of the city, then I will. You do not give me orders, and you do not tell me what I should do. This is my nation, and these are my people.” Clarke takes a step back as Lexa starts to approach the man. 

“I am sorry Heda, I just think that you are putting pleasure before duty again. I don’t think I need to remind you of what happened the last time you thought love would make you stronger.” She gets in his face, while hers twisted in anger.

“You think I love this girl? She is a slave Titus, and you are the flame keeper. You protect the flame, you do not tell me how to run my people! I know how to separate my feelings from my work! I learned very quickly after I found the love of my life’s head, in my fucking bed!!!”, she screams at him. 

“Just like you would tell me, love is a weakness.” Titus lowers his head as Lexa walks away from him. He starts to say something but decides to keep his mouth closed, due to the Commander already being so upset.

“Have them ready, our horses. You will be coming with us.” Titus nods.

“Yes, Heda.” He exits the room. Lexa sits down on the floor, at the foot of her bed, and starts to meditate. Clarke watches as the leader of the people in this city closes her forest green eyes, and starts to steady her breathing. Clarke sits down in front of her and watches how the woman breathes. She inhales, and her chest rises as if she is ready to scream. Instead, she slowly releases it out of her mouth, in a slow exhale. It was like, with every breath the woman knew a little more of her anger would dissipate. She was slowly becoming the normal, unaffected, strict Commander that Clarke knew her to be. 

“This is very difficult to do when you are staring at me like that.” Lexa says flatly, as she opens one of her eyes and gives Clarke a small smile. 

“It doesn’t seem to be bothering you that much.” Clarke retorts. Lexa shakes her head. “Come closer.” Clarke looks at her warily. 

“Come on Clarke, I’m not going to hurt you.” after a moment Clarke slowly inches forward, until she is yanked the rest of the way. She wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but she was now on her back with her head resting in Lexa’s lap. The brunette looks down at her captive, giving her a heartwarming smile. Clarke’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink and her heart flutters in her chest.

“You think my people are savages, only able to hunt and kill. You think that we have no thoughts or regrets in what we do.” Clarke opens her mouth to interrupt Lexa but the Commander puts a finger over Clarke’s plump lips and shushes her.

“You think that we bathe in the blood of our fallen enemies and murder people for the fun of it.” Lexa starts to run her fingers through Clarke’s blonde tresses. 

“I regret every person I have ever had to kill. I remember every face of every man, woman, and child that has died by my hand and the hands of the Commanders before me. I can still hear their screams in my nightmares. I can feel their blood on my skin when I am awake. Nothing about what I am is good.” Clarke tries to speak once more but ends with the finger to her lips again. 

“I am a monster that has taken lives just for thinking differently from me. I have taken the lives of so many that I can't brand myself for each one. If I did, I would be covered head to toe in scars.” Clarke looks up at the woman speaking, and is met with the beautiful forest green eyes. How could she possibly be a monster. The thought changes something in Clarke.

Finally Clarke is able to speak, “I may not agree with your rules but I respect what you do for your people. I just wish there was a better way of dealing with things. Why can’t you teach your people to be peaceful?” Lexa smiles and Clarke’s heart pounds in her chest.

“That’s what I hope you will bring us Klark hainofi kom Skaikru.” Lexa reveals. 

Clarke's brow furrows in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

“It is your title, your name and what they will formally call you if we ever go to a neighboring land or run into someone of importance." The Commander answers. She continues, "You are Clarke the princess of the sky people.” Clarke’s face turns pink.

“You are calling me princess, really? We don’t have royalty where I am from. Also, I thought I was supposed to be a slave.” Lexa shrugs at her.

“You are my slave, but doesn’t it sound better when you hear ‘this is my slave, the princess of the sky people’. It just sounds like a bigger achievement.” Clarke frowns.

“Gee thanks.” She starts to sit up out of Lexa’s lap but is stopped by a soft pair of lips. Heda snakes her hand into Clarke’s hair and slowly massages her scalp. Lexa sits back up, separating their lips, and smiles at Clarke. 

“Not a problem, Princess.” the warmth Clarke sees in Lexa’s face almost makes her feel like she could actually care for this woman. Almost like, she already did.

“Lexa I-” the doors swing open to interrupt them, as if on cue. Lexa’s warm face changes into a stoic stare. Clarke sighs and sits up. She lies at Lexa’s feet, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Heda, she is back,” Gustus announces. 

“The Ice Queen is here again? Does she have nothing better to do?” She questions.

“Yes, and she is asking for you, and your slave.” Clarke raises an eyebrow.

“What does she want with me?” Clarke asks. Gustus looks to Lexa as if he hadn’t even heard the woman on the floor speak.

“We will be down in a moment.” He nods and exits the room. Lexa stands and straightens out her clothes. She notices that Clarke is still laying on the floor, looking up at her. “Are you going to get up or am I going to have to tie boards to your legs to keep you up right?” the slave sits up straight and looks at her captor. 

“Who is this Ice Queen?" The girl on the floor asks. "She was mentioned when I first got here and now she is here again. What does she want with me?” Lexa helps Clarke up a little more forcefully than needed, but Clarke almost expected the roughness. 

“She is the leader of the Ice nation . She has been trying to get someone from her nation in the spot of Heda for as long as I can remember. She was so determined, she banished her own son because he went against her wishes. He is now a traitor to our lands and a wanderer with no real home.” Lexa looks around the room, digging through drawers, and reaching under her bed. She emerges from under the bed with a thin black collar. She looks up at Clarke with a smile and the Sky Princess had a terrible feeling that she knew what was coming next.

“No, I am not going to put that thing on, you can’t make me. Even if you could, I would rather die than wear a fucking collar.” Lexa walks to her slowly, and Clarke moves back to avoid the connection. The brunette smiles when the resisting woman hits the wall behind her with a gasp. Before Clarke could move against the wall Lexa was on her with a hand at her waist. 

“I am only doing this because I have to. If you go in there without a collar, the queen will have a fit and say that I am breaking the laws of ownership. You have to have my brand on you somewhere, or she has every right to claim you as hers.” Clarke looks at the collar and sees a small white mark on it. She recognizes it as the same mark that was on Emma’s tongue and on Lexa’s neck. 

“So you’re really going to make me wear this?” Lexa holds it up.

“It’s this or a branding iron.” Clarke quickly snatches the black leather band out of Lexa’s hand and puts it around her neck. It was a little odd feeling but after she got the end through the metal buckle, it sat comfortable around her neck. She looks up at Lexa and notices that the girl’s mouth is slightly agape and her eyes are hooded and dark.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks. Lexa closes her mouth and it turns into a sly grin. 

“I almost forgot I was one for a girl in a collar.” She moves closer to Clarke and pushes herself firmly against her. Clarke’s mind is telling her to push the Commander away but her body is winning the battle by forcing all of the blood into one area. Between her legs.

“Isn’t th-this your collar?” the sky girl stutters as Lexa kisses her neck. She uncontrollably tilts her head to give the beautiful creature on her more surface area to cover. 

“Yes, however, I haven't used it in a very long time and never on a slave.” She whispers to her. Clarke gets chills from the feeling of Lexa’s full lips ghosting across her skin as she speaks. The brunette lightly bites down on her pulse point and a moan slips past Clarke’s pink lips. 

“You don’t seem to mind wearing It.” she puts her teeth on the leather and tugs lightly. Clarke’s vision begins to blur as her eyes roll back.

“Lexa we have to go, we can’t be caught like this again.” the Commander licks the sensitive skin under Clarke’s new collar and drags it up to her ear lobe. She notices that Clarke is shaking under her mouth.

“Your body doesn’t want me to stop.” She sucks the lobe into her mouth, and licks up the shell of Clarke’s ear before nipping the cartilage. 

“Fuck, Lexa you have to stop. I don’t feel right about this.” Lexa’s hand snakes down Clarke’s body, and with every inch she touched, the girl’s skin would tingle. Goosebumps rise on her back and arms before reaching her legs. Clarke gasps loudly in Lexa’s ear when the Commander’s hand reaches the hem of her smooth leather pants.

“Lexa…” She whimpers against the skin of her owner’s neck. 

“Call me Heda and I will let you go.” Clarke becomes light-headed at the thought of what she wishes the Commander would do to her. Lexa slots her leg between Clarke’s thighs and grabs ahold of her hips.

“Call me Heda.” Her voice was deeper this time. More primal. Clarke might have found it scary if it weren’t for the situation. 

“I-” Lexa pushes down on the leather clad woman until she can feel the heat of the blondes sex on top of her thigh. Clarke gasps and shivers at the contact and her body starts to take over. Her hips make small, gyrating motions of their own accord and Lexa gives her a dark, toothy grin. 

“Heda does not start with an I.” Her hold gets tighter on the other girl's hips. She sets a slow but long pace. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and moves with her. Her breathing is ragged and uneven as she follows Lexa’s motions.

“Yes…” Clarke lingers. The stimulation between her legs starts to be too much. She has a hard time thinking of the right words to say to the woman she is grinding against. 

“Yes?” Lexa asks.

“Yes….ahh… yes, Heda.” Clarke moans when Lexa pushes her body against her harder and bites down on the younger girl’s neck, hard enough to leave a swiftly purpling mark on her.

“That’s a good girl.” Heda kisses Clarke fiercely, but slowly turns soft as Clarke tries to deepen it by licking at the Commander’s puffy lip. 

“Heda, the queen is waiting for you!” Anya burst in through the doors to find Clarke a heaving mess and the woman she is looking for grinding against her.

“Really Lexa, you couldn’t wait until after the Ice bitch was gone?” Clarke tries to pull away but Lexa takes a hand full of her hair and forces her to stay. The sudden burst of defiance in Clarke made Lexa hungry for more of her. She tries to fight again but is again forced to stay in her place until she feels the Commander being ripped off of her suddenly.

“Come on Heda, you have plenty of time for that later.” Anya states, rather annoyed. Lexa looked back at her long time friend and Clarke could have sworn that she heard the woman growl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The throne room was warm. The sun shone in from behind Lexa’s chair, making her look like she was heaven sent. The rays of light illuminating around her. Just looking up at her like this was starting a small fire in Clarke’s abdomen. She shakes off the feeling when Lexa looks down at her with her stoic face and raises an eyebrow in question. 

The blonde girl readjusts how she is sitting on the large pillow they have down for her on the floor to the right of Lexa’s throne. It would be okay to lie on, but it’s so fluffy, it is impossible to sit. Everyone’s attention is grabbed when the doors fly open. A bitter looking, older woman, struts to the center of the room. Everyone but Lexa and Clarke bow to the woman. 

“Queen Nia.” Lexa nods to the queen.

“Heda.” the older woman reluctantly bows to Lexa.

“Why have you summoned me?” Nia stands up straight.

“I am having a problem with these sky people.” She points a long, boney finger at Clarke. Lexa looks down at Clarke as the sky girl glares at Nai in anger. Lexa puts a hand out to Clarke and loops her finger under her collar. She gives it a little tug, grabbing Clarke’s attention.

“Behave girl.” She ordered. Clarke almost said something in return but decided that keeping her mouth shut was her best option. 

“Yes, Heda.” The blonde says obediently. Clarke notices a slight change in the color in Lexa’s cheeks before she turns back to the queen. 

“What is the problem you seem to be having? They aren’t even on your land.” Lexa leans over in her throne, resting her head on her knuckles, as she questions Nia. 

The queen takes a step towards Lexa. "Maybe not yet, but what will stop them from trying to attack us later?”.

Lexa puts her hands together and leans forward. "I have an attack force ready to raid them the day after tomorrow. Your worry is misplaced. After that day, we will no longer have to think about the sky people.” Lexa draws her dagger, and starts to play with it as she did when she first met Clarke. 

“Am I suppose to believe that you will actually kill them, or will you hide them from everyone. For the sake of your little love slave.” the Queen's words catch Lexa’s attention. She stands from her chair and walks toward her.

“You think I'm so weak, I would fall in love with an outsider?” She points her dagger at Clarke before throwing it. The blade hits the wood floor in front of the blonde with a ‘thunk’. Clarke looks down at the dagger, mere inches from her leg, then back to Lexa. 

“This slut, is to show the sky people that they cannot kill us, take our land or infiltrate our kingdoms without paying a consequence.” The words she spoke were eye opening to Clarke, yet terrifying. 

“What I do in my personal time is none of your concern. Is there anything else you would like to ask me?” Nai looks from the Commander to Clarke a few times before shaking her head and looking away in frustration. “No Heda, there is nothing else.” 

Lexa returns to her throne. Before sitting down, she grabs Clarke by her collar pulling her into her lap as she takes her seat. She adjusts Clarke so that she is straddling her on the throne with her back to the queen. Their leather pants quietly squeak a little when they move against one another.

“Now if you wouldn’t mind, I have other plans for today.” The queen grumbles before turning away. 

“Everyone leave.” All of the guards that were in the room before were now leaving behind the ice clan. Lexa doesn’t wait for the doors to close before she takes Clarke by her collar and pulls her face inches away from her own. 

“Okay Lexa, calm down please. I’m not ready for this yet.” Lexa looks into Clarke’s blue eyes and swears that the ocean must have been born from them.

“What do you mean 'not yet' Princess?” Clarke’s face turns a bright pink as she answers Commander's question.

“I have never done anything like this before.” Lexa cracks a small smile and chuckles at the girl.

“Well I can tell you have never been a slave before Clarke, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have sex.” 

“No Lexa, I mean I’ve never had sex before. What we did back in your room was the closest thing I have ever done to having sex.” Lexa’s pouty lips separate, as if she were in awe. 

“Don’t look like I am this wonder of the world. I’ve just never had sex, and to be honest, I really don’t think I am ready for it.” Lexa thrust her hips forward making contact between the two leathers. Clarke gasps and grinds down a little. Her body begs for more contact as her mind screams at her to stop.

“You don’t act like you aren’t ready… however, I will respect your wishes for now.” Lexa stands up and Clarke quickly wraps her arms around The Commander's neck. 

“Are you serious?” Lexa nods her head.

“The only problem is my other subjects. You are a body slave. If you don’t fulfill your duty, it will be brought to someone’s attention that I have kept you here for more reasons than pleasure.” Clarke tilts her head a little in wonder.

“What other reason do you have for keeping me here? Do you really think that someone like me can bring peace to a world where you have to fight for everything?” Lexa grins at her.

“Yes, and I need your help to make sure that this plan works. You are my queen in this game of chess, without you I am defenseless.” The burning in the blonde’s face flares up again and she puts a chaste kiss on Lexa’s forehead.

“For now, we need to make my guards think that my very large sexual appetite is being fed.” Lexa slams Clarke against the double doors and crashes her mouth down onto hers. The first few times this had happened Clarke found it unnecessarily rough, but the more often it happened, the more she loved the dominating behavior. It kept her grounded in this new world she had dreamt of for so long. Never in a thousand years would she have thought that she would end up a sex slave to someone. Clarke is taken out of her thoughts when she feels Lexa put her down. 

“Get on your knees, girl.” She demands. Her voice was low, almost a growl, it sent a shock wave right between Clarke’s legs. She gets on her knees between the door and Lexa. The taller girl looks down at Clarke with warm eyes as she starts to unbutton her pants. Clarke watches in fear. 

“What are you doing?” she whispers to the woman above her.

“You may not want to be fucked, but I do. I need something Clarke, or I’m going to have to go look for someone who can take care of me. If I get caught doing that we will be in trouble. So please, if you wouldn’t mind.” She peels her leather pants down to her knees and Clarke is faced with, a surprisingly bare, mount. Lexa’s sex smelled amazing to Clarke. It was a blend of the forest, vanilla, and arousal. She looks back up at her master, the brunette nods to her to 'girl to it's.

“Lexa… I don’t know what to do…” Lexa puts a gentle hand on the back of Clarke’s head and spreads her legs a little further as she pushes Clarke’s mouth closer to home.

“Use your tongue, do what feels right to you.” The brunette explains. The moment Clarke’s mouth meets with Lexa’s bare lips, she dives in. The slave pushes her tongue past her master’s outer labia, to her clit. Lexa gasps at the sudden contact of the warmth against her. The Commander leans forward and rests her hand against the wall behind Clarke. 

“There you go.” Lexa encourages the woman on her knees, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Clarke laps at the slowly hardening bundle of nerves. The way Lexa’s breath hitches every time she strokes over Lexa’s, now glistening pearl, has Clarke moaning into her sex. She plays with it like this for a moment before wrapping her lips around the swollen bud and sucking on it lightly. 

“Jok Klark! Sha, kap stegyon.” (TR: Fuck Clarke! Yes, keep going.) Lexa’s words echo in the empty room, causing a flood to pool between her companion’s legs. Clarke gets dizzy, in response to the sudden head rush she gets. 

Lexa bucks forward. "I thought you said you were a virgin. This doesn’t feel like a virgin's tongue.” Clarke hums again and Lexa moans in response.

“Look at me, Clarke.” She does. As soon as green meets blue, something primitive in Lexa clicks. She grabs a hand full of Clarke's hair, pushing her face harder into her slick folds. The blonde wraps her arms around Lexa’s strong legs, grabs ahold of each ass cheek, and pulls her pelvis as close as she can. Clarke slides her tongue from Lexa’s aching clitoris to her tight opening. The wetness she could feel, covering her chin, started to drip down her neck. Clarke pushes her tongue into the quivering heat and Lexa nearly comes undone. Her grip on Clarke’s hair becomes tighter as she throws her head back in pleasure.

“Jooooooook!! Klaaark! Beja hod nou op!” (TR: Fuuuuuuuck!!! Claaaarke! Please don’t stop!) Her gyrating becomes more unpredictable as she looks back down at Clarke, who now has her eyes closed. She savors the sweet taste of the Commander, as she thrusts it as deep as she can into the writhing woman. 

“Tel ai op mochof.” (TR: Tell me thank you.) Clarke looks up and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Say thank you. You get to make Heda cum.” Clarke dips her tongue in as far as she could without hurting herself.

“Fank ooo Heba.” Lexa grinds harder on her face making it more difficult to speak.

“Say it again Clarke.”

“Fank oo Heba.” She muffles it a little louder hoping to please her master. Lexa’s breath grows ragged. She is grinding on Clarke’s face so hard, she fears it will lead to a nosebleed. Clarke reaches farther behind Lexa’s firm ass, and digs her nails into the quickly unraveling woman. As soon as she starts to scratch down Lexa’s lower back, every muscle in the taller woman’s body tenses. She grunts loudly as her body spasms. The sweet wetness Clarke had tasted is replaced by a new salty slickness. She tongues at it.

“Klark!!” She finally yells out. She holds onto Clarke’s hair so tight that her knuckles turn white. She hums as she hears her name be called out and she smiles into Lexa’s folds while she watches her cum. She slowly brushes over the extremely sensitive bud, fully erect, and peeking out of its protective hood. Lexa finally gets her breathing under control and massages Clarke’s scalp, where she had been holding on for dear life. 

“Thank you. I think that will be enough to convince them of our activities for now.” Lexa tries to step back but Clarke runs her tongue through her folds one more time, to gather all the wetness she could. Lexa gasps and has to stable herself on the wall. 

“Thank you as well, Lexa. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy that.” Clarke smiles at the dumbstruck Commander. She stands up and heads for the exit, leaving her master standing there with her pants to her knees and her cum running down her leg.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Heda! Tu gyon sintain klin an yu don nontu sou don jomp Skaikru op.” (Commander! Two days have passed and you have not made an attack on the sky people.) Indra raises her voice at Lexa, who sits on the edge of her bed. She fiddles with the rope that holds her shoulder pad to her body. Clarke emerges from the back room in the same green shirt she wore earlier that day. Lexa looks at the upset Indra and stills her hands with a sigh.

“Indra, oso na jomp neson sintaim op. nau beja nou chich hashta disha raun Klarke.” (Indra, we will attack tomorrow. Now please don’t talk about this in front of Clarke.) The sky princess sits down to Lexa’s left and takes the thin strands from her hands. Indra glares at Clarke.

“Get ai on yu ste donste hapogou kom yu slay, bay u kru gaf jus in Heda.” (I know you are having fun with your slave but your people need blood, Commander.) Lexa can feel the internal pain practically radiating off of her dear friend. Clarke pats her hand on Lexa’s shoulder pad and the fully dressed Commander stands.

“Ai na yu laudnes Indra. Beja ron ai tika gon tel Klark op.” (I feel your pain Indra. Please give me a moment to tell Clarke.) Indra nods her bald head after a moment of staring at Clarke, and makes her way out of the room. Lexa slumps her shoulder in defeat, for a moment, as she watches her friend leave. 

Clarke could tell that something unpleasant was about to be said because she could feel the awkwardness in the room. Lexa straightens out her back and takes her normal Commanding stance. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she turns around to face Clarke. 

“Clarke… I know that I was going to show you around today but… my people need something of me. Something you will not be happy about.” Clarke’s heart felt like it was sinking into her stomach. Her eyes start to sting as tears threaten to fall.

“What do your people need from you?” Lexa could hear the shaking in Clarke’s voice as she spoke. 

“They need your people's blood, Clarke.” a single tear falls down Clarke’s pale cheek as she feels her heart break a little. She looks to Lexa for some kind of sympathy or even guilt but finds nothing. She looks at the same emotionless face she saw the first time she had met the Commander. 

This woman was not Lexa. This was the leader of the Grounders. The person who was about to lead her people into a war. Lexa could see the emotions running across Clarke’s face at a million miles per hour. Until it all stops, and Clarke looks at Lexa with a cold stare.

“No, you can’t kill my people. They will find a way to survive. They will take on your army and win.” Lexa shakes her head.

“No, they won’t. You don’t seem to understand how large my army is.” Lexa takes Clarke by the arm and leads her to the window in her room. She points out into the mountain area where there's a large, dark, spot at the base. 

“Do you see that cluster at the bottom of the mountains?” Clarke nods her head and looks at Lexa.

“That is only a small portion of my army.” Clarke looks at it again and feels like she will pass out. The blonde takes a step away from the window as she stares out at the large army. Which was clearly over three times the size of the camp that made it to Earth. Lexa looks at her and can feel her own eyes start to water. The emotionally resigned Commander, steps down from the ledge and heads to the door to exit the room.

“Lexa, please don’t do this.” Clarke hurries to catch up with the fully armored Commander. 

“Clarke I have no choice, my people are being murdered. What do you expect me to do?” Lexa continues her pace forward. Clarke Grabs her by the arm and turns her around. 

“I expect you to not kill my people.” Lexa looks into Clarke’s baby blue eyes. Her heart breaks a little seeing the sadness in the other girl’s eyes. 

“I can’t help you with this Clarke. Your people have murdered mine; do you really expect me to not take revenge for the rest of my clan?” Clarke can feel her initial sadness turning into a rage. 

“Then kill me.” Lexa looks down at the girl confused.

“What?” Clarke takes a step back. 

“Kill me as revenge. Blood must have blood right? Then take my blood and let my people live.” The Commander looks at the shorter woman with surprise. She shakes her head and turns away.

“No, you are my body slave. You are no longer of the Sky people. You are now mine. Your blood will not do for a sacrifice.” The rage bubbling in Clarke’s chest boils over. She takes the collar, that was given to her by the Commander, and throws it at her in a blind anger. Lexa stops walking when it thumps into her back. The moment the strap of leather hits the ground behind Lexa, Clarke regrets it. The Commander turns around slowly and looks down at it. 

“Leave here Clarke.” The blond looks at her master thinking she had heard her wrong. A few moments pass before Lexa’s voice rings out of her mouth in a tone Clarke had never heard before. 

“Leave! Gonot gon yun hod kru yu in krei joken moubeda and do not come back to this place!” (Go back to your people you love so fucking much!) Clarke opens her mouth to speak but is quickly silenced by Lexa’s hand as the taller girl sweeps across the floor.

“You will be the first to die tomorrow if you try to come back,” Lexa leans so close that Clarke can feel the angered woman’s breath on her skin.

“I will kill you myself.” The coldness in Lexa’s eyes scared Clarke to the point of falling to her knees. 

"Please Lexa, don't do this. I'm sorry! Let me help you make peace, no one needs to die." Clarke wants to look up at the woman but the shame in her gut keeps her eyes on the floor. She hears Lexa take a deep, shaky breath before speaking again.

“Anya will escort you back to your people. Once you are there I want you to think about what you want. You have the choice to come back to me or to die with your people. What you do with your life is up to you now. ” She watches Lexa’s feet until they disappear and she hears the door of the room open and close. It is only now that she is alone in this room, that she is able to let go. She wraps her arms around her chest and falls forward, placing her forehead on the floor. Tears flow from her ducts, slide down the bridge of her nose and fall to the hard floor.

She felt like the world was falling down on her. Like more and more weight was being put on her every time she made any kind of decision. She knew she was doing the right thing but her chest still felt light and her head felt too heavy to hold up. She finally lifts her head and the first thing she lays her eyes on is the leather strap that was once fitted around her neck. She dries her eyes and stands up. Clarke brushes off her clothes as she walks to the collar of ownership and picks up the strap that has Lexa's infinity sign on it. Clarke looks at the small strap for a moment as she feels a pang of guilt in her stomach. 

“Don’t tell me you have fallen in love with the Commander.” Clarke jumps at the sound of the smooth voice in the doorway. She looks up and quickly pushes the collar into her pocket. Anya stood, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed against her chest and a grin that made her look like the cat that caught the canary. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Anya shakes her head and walks to Clarke. She takes the girl's chin in her hand and lifts it. 

“So it’s true. You are no longer the Commander’s body slave. Well, I guess that now makes you an enemy to her.” Clarke rolls her eyes and walks over to a pile of folded leather clothes. She lifts up what is at the top of the stack, to find a leather jacket that looked similar to Lexa’s. She twirls it around and slides one arm into the long sleeved jacket.

“So you are not only stealing her heart but also stealing her clothes?" Anya laughs. “That is rude.” She finishes. 

“That is the least I deserve after being kidnapped and kept hostage for nearly three days.” She slides her other arm into the jacket. She left it unbuttoned and flows open as she walks past Anya. She stops at the doorway and turns back.

“Come on Anya, I have to warn my people.” Anya grins and follows after Clarke to the door. She opens it for her and bows.

“After you, sky princess.” Hearing the nickname that Lexa had given her come out of someone else’s mouth made her stomach sink a little. Clarke shakes it off and walks out of the room. As Anya follows after her, she sees a small bit of red cloth poke out from around the corner. She frowns at it and shakes her head.

“Go on to the stables without me Clarke. I will be there in a moment.” Clarke looks back at Anya a little confused but continues on anyway. The slender woman with brown eyes walks around the corner to find Lexa looking up at the ceiling trying to keep the tears on the lid of her eyes from falling down her painted cheek. 

“As the Commander’s teacher, I am rather ashamed that I was able to not only sense you but also see you. What is wrong with you?” Lexa looks at her and sighs before attempting to stand up straight. Before she can, Anya thumps her on the forehead. Lexa’s eyes go wide and her mouth drops open.

“Don’t try to pull this ‘I’m a bad ass Heda’ shit with me.” Lexa pulls Anya into a hug and holds her there. Anya stands there a little afraid that the Commander had a mental break.

“Ai nou gaf em in gon bants.” (I don’t want her to leave.) Anya wraps an arm around Lexa and squeezes her hard once.

“Em gafen gon sou em gada sadin in.” (She needs to make her own decisions.) Lexa pulls away slowly and looks at her teacher.

“She won’t choose to come back here Anya.” The brown eyed woman shrugs as she pats Lexa on the shoulder. 

“You never know Heda.”


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke was only able to hear the sound of her horse’s hooves clopping against the wet forest ground and Anya humming a quiet tune, as they made their way back to Arcadia. Everything else had been tuned out by the unbearable memories she had of hurting the Commander. The look that Lexa had given her when she threw the collar at her, was heart breaking. Everything in her body was begging her to turn around and apologize to the slightly taller woman. However, her head was telling her that she needed to warn her people. The blonde shakes her head as if she were trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. 

“You want to talk about it?” A deep voice startles Clarke. She looks to her right to see Lincoln and shakes her head.

“No, I just want to get to my people and tell them to get ready to move.” Lincoln frowns at this. He shakes his head at her and reaches a hand out to touch her on the shoulder.

“There is no point in that. You understand what I’m saying right?” Clarke looks at his with hurt in her eyes.

“There is always a point in keeping people safe.” Lincoln shook his head again.

“Not if they are doomed either way. You need to be back with the Commander so that you can be safe from this war. You have chosen to warn these people, now making you an enemy of Ton D. C. You can’t ever come back.” Clarke’s heart sank, as she felt the blood leave her face. 

“I know that, but I can’t just sit safely on the side while my friends die.” The tall tattooed man looked a bit angered by this statement. 

“No, these people you call "your friends", are monsters. They murdered your real friend, Emma. Emma loved you for you and no other reason. She wanted to keep you safe, and those people murdered her.” The lump in Clarke’s throat grows larger as she thinks about how they killed her new friend.

“They thought-” Lincoln cuts her off before she can make another excuse.

“They thought she was a 'grounder' and that no grounder deserves to live, because we want justice for the way our people have been treated. They think that because they look different, speak different, and even act different from us, that they have the right to play Heda… they are wrong....and because of the way they have acted, we will spill their blood to make up for killing our people.” Clarke turns and looks forward. She can feel the leather clad man staring at her, waiting for her to try and defend her people again. 

“… I’m sorry…” He looks down at the reins of his horse and gives Clarke a silent nod in understanding. He halts his horse and looks up at the top of the trees with an expression that could only be described as fear. 

“What is it?” He puts his hand out to silence her before whipping his head around to look behind the small group. Anya follows his gaze causing her mouth to fly open in a shout.

“Azgeda! Set daun!”(Ice nation! Get down!) Anya slides down off of her horse and gives it a good slap on the butt. Lincoln jumps off of his horse and quickly helps Clarke off of her own. As he lets her down, she looks at him worried when he crouches low to the ground. 

“What’s going on?” he grabs her by the arm and pulls her down as he pushes his horse away. The group makes their way a few meters away to a large tree that had fallen on its side. They sat quietly for a moment before Anya poked her head above the trunk of the tree to observe. Clarke crawls next to Anya and pokes her head above the trunk as well.

“Anya, will you please tell me what is happening?”. The tan woman slides back down the safe side of the trunk and Clarke follows. She looks at Clarke’s confused expression and sighs in aggravation. 

“We are about to start a war with your people and the Ice nation is trying to start a war with us. I’m not sure of all the details but I do know that the Ice Queen wronged Heda for not doing what she wanted. Since then, she has tried to just avoid any kind of confrontation with the woman.” Everyone hears the thumping of a group of horses riding up on them. Anya looks to the two guards on her left.

“Hos raun of an jomp em op kom bakon” (Go around and attack them from behind.) The soldiers nod and crawl to the next standing tree before getting up to dart around. Before Anya could give Lincoln an order, an arrow dug its way into the bark next to her head. Her eyes dart in the direction where the arrow has come from and in her vision, was something she wished she had seen before. 

“Anya, yu chek os au gon kriken plan.” (Anya, you look good for an old woman) A short woman with scars on her face snarls at Anya. Clarke watches her as she speaks and notices that she is dressed differently from her companions. She was close to the same height as Clarke but instead of blonde hair she had brunette. She had scars that looked to be strategically cut into her face and her skin was much tanner than the men around her. Her fellow warriors wore leathers and fur armor but she sported a few thick pieces of metal plates over her left shoulder and breast. Her dagger hung lightly off of her hip and a sword rested on her back. 

“Yu chek bilaik trapakipa.” (You still look like a pussy.) Anya hisses through her teeth before spitting onto the ground in front the now angry looking woman. 

“Du Dei don nontu de chit yu biyo taim ai don joken yu!” (That was not what you said when I was fucking you!) She swiftly darts to Anya and kicks her in the mouth. The woman who was once on her knees next to Clarke, had now been knocked to the ground. She lifts up after a short moment and spits out a tooth. She smirks as she looks up at her attacker.

“Chit ste yu stechek gon au?” (What are you looking at?) Her voice is practically dripping with hatred as she looks down at Anya. The warrior wipes the blood from her mouth before answering.

“You are still hung up over me Ontari.” Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise at the only thing she had been able to understand since the opposing woman had shown up. Ontari practically snarled at Anya before kicking her in the side. This time she cried out in pain. Clarke quickly moves to her side and drapes herself over her.

“Stop! Just tell us what you want already.” Clarke demands from the scared woman. Anya looks up at the blond and shakes her head. 

“You sky people really are stupid.” She pushes Clarke off of her and sits up with a hiss of pain. She looks to Ontari then to Clarke.

“She is here to start a war.” Ontari smiles like the cat that ate the canary. 

“At least that blow didn’t make you any more stupid. I’ll need a body slave after we have taken over your Heda’s throne and murdered all your people.” Ontari teases Anya.

“I will watch Heda cut your throat before that happens.” She retorts. The brunette grabs Anya by the front of her leather clothes and starts to strike her across the face. Clarke jumps up and tries to lunge at the two but is stopped by an arrow suddenly struck into the ground by her foot. Ontari is also stopped by the movement. She looks back at Anya.

“Who is this girl? Why does she seem to care if you are harmed?” she probed Anya with questions. Anya waited a moment before answering.

“She is my second. I was taking her out for a lesson on things you can survive on in the forest, further away from the main village.” She drops her captive and approaches Clarke. She looks her up and down before burying her fist into the slightly taller girl’s abdomen. Clarke cries out in pain as she doubles over. Ontari grabs her tresses and rips her body back into erectus. 

“I know how you treat your seconds.” She moves close to Clarke, placing her hand on her breast through her leather clothes.

“I know the commitment you make to them.” Her hand starts to travel lower, down Clarke’s front. Anya sat silently, almost stunned. 

“I know how much you love your seconds.” She pushes her fingers past the blonde's pant line. Clarke squirms in resistance and in return gets a slap to the face.

“Stay still, bitch!” She pulls back to slap Clarke again and watches as her victim cringes. Ontari grins evilly and grabs Clarke by the jaw and crashes chapped lips onto the blonde's. 

“Stop this Ontari! This has nothing to do with her!” Clarke pushes hard on the brunette's shoulder, doing anything to get the assaulting woman off of her. 

“I WILL GO WITH YOU!!!” Anya screamed. Clarke could feel the evil woman kissing her smile against her lips. The slave couldn’t lie, if it were Lexa she might have been aroused but because it was this woman, she could clearly see upsetting Anya, it made her stomach turn. Ontari takes ahold of Clarke’s lips and bites them hard, breaking the skin, before dropping the girl to the floor of the forest around them. 

“Actually, I think I’d rather have her.” She sends her foot into Clarke’s stomach. Her eyes bulge as the sudden pain of the blunt hit starts to roll from her stomach to her throat as she feels bile crawl its way up. She hunches over and vomits. 

“I am not a fucking fool Anya!! I know this whore isn’t your second!” she bends down and digs into Clarke’s pocket and pulls out the leather strap. She presents it to Anya.

“This is the collar of that same bed whore that we beheaded six months ago and this girl has Heda’s scent all over her.” She reaches down as Clarke starts to be able to sit up and grabs her by the hair. The blonde mess is ripped back and Clarke’s face becomes visible. Before she can fully open her eyes there is a blade at her jugular. 

“Maybe I’ll send you back with this girl’s head. Give the Commander a reason to come and start a war.” She lets out a maniacal laugh as she opens a shallow wound on Clarke’s cheek before letting go of her hair. 

“No, I think I will hit something a little closer to home than some new piece of ass.” The motion was done before Clarke had time to process it. Lincoln was up and had his knife in one of the guard’s throats as he screams something that Clarke couldn’t understand. She watched the man fall to the ground and heard a thud, followed by gargling. A bubbling, kind of like when you are using mouth wash and you have your head thrown back. The noise you make when you choke and spit the light blue liquid out, was the sound coming from this man’s throat. However it wasn’t blue spilling from his mouth, it was red blood.

“Clarke! Get Anya and run!” Lincoln’s words snapped her out of her trance for a moment until she looked at Anya who sat there motionless, with an arrow sticking out of her chest. Anya falls to the ground.


	12. 12

Chapter 12

“Clarke, get up!!” Lincoln yells at the petrified blond as he charges the next guard. Ontari steps back, surprised at the man’s startled by the man’s burst of rage. She whistles loudly and a black horse runs up to her. She mounts the horse and rides off. The last solder turns to see her leave and whistles out. Before his horse can reach him Lincoln was behind him with his blade stuck into his back.

“Yu gonplei ste odon. (Your fight is over)” he drops to the ground as a bloody Lincoln turns to look at Clarke. She is motionless, as she had been through the whole fight. He shakes his head at her and makes his way to the other motionless body in the clearing. He kneels down and puts his ear next to Anya’s mouth. Clarke finally moves to look at the pair.

“I…Is she de-” The massive man quickly picks up Anya’s motionless body and whistles. All three horses shortly stood in front of him. He drapes the motionless Anya across the saddle of her horse and climbs atop his own. He looks down at Clarke with a mixture of pain and anger in his face.

“Yes Clarke she is dead. The best thing for you to do right now is to go back to your people and tell them they have been saved…” He pauses as he hands Clarke the reins to her own horse.

“…For now that it.” He clicks his tongue at the horse and pulls Anya’s forward. Clarke stands and watches as the pair of horses ride off into the trees. She couldn’t understand why but the first emotion to hit her was anger. She mounts her horse and puts pressure into the sides of the animal with her heel until it is at a full gallop.

Tears roll down her face as she feels the wind push past her. She didn’t understand why she felt like this. Why anger? The horse weaves in and out of the trees around them, huffing hard as its powerful legs push them forward. What could she have been mad about? She thought that sadness would be her front emotion. She gets a flash of herself watching Anya with an arrow sticking out of her chest and she feels bile start to make its way up her throat. She pulls on the horses into a stop and jumps off of the beast. Clarke takes a few steps before falling to her knees and throwing up onto the forest floor. She sits there for a moment, looking at her hands.

“I’m so glad to see that you didn’t make it too far. I wasn’t quite done with the Commander’s new bitch.” Clarke’s attention was caught by the cocky voice of the woman who murdered Anya. Her body started to feel hot as she looks at the scarred woman. She realized at that moment what she was really feeling. It wasn’t anger; it was the need for revenge. She stands quickly and faces Ontari.

“You will regret killing Anya.” She states to the woman before her. Ontari scoffs in response and dismounts her horse.

“Who will be making me regret killing her? A little sky princess like you can’t even defend your own life.” Clarke started to see red before she used her head and realized that she really was no match for the brunette. They sat there and observed each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move. When no one moved for a few moments Clarke broke the silence.

“So what more do you want from me? You killed my friend. You are keeping me from getting to my people. So what is it that you need from me?” Ontari smiled that shitty grin that Clarke was quickly learning to hate.

“You are going to come with me sky princess. I heard stories of your duties at Heda’s tower. I think I can make use of you. Hell, you might even enjoy it.” Clarke takes a small step back as she listens to Ontari talk about kidnapping her as if it were a casual conversation to be having. Like what kind of tea they were planning on having that night.

“Who says I will come quietly?” Ontari laughs loudly.

“Do you think I care if you are screaming or not? In fact the thought of you screaming as I take you away gets me kind of hot.” Clarke’s stomach falls and Ontari’s breath starts to become heavy.

“I can just imagine the look on the head bitches face when she hears that I fucked her toy.” Fear runs through the blond and she turns to gather her horse but stops when she sees no horse before her. Fear starts to run through her like ice water through her veins. Her heart starts to pound when she feels a warm breath on the back of her neck and a tongue slide up the shell of her ear.

“You have nowhere to run, and no one is coming to save you. I am going to make you mine.” Ontari wraps her arm around Clarke’s middle and bites down hard on the blond girl’s neck making her yell out in pain. She squirms to try and get away but it only makes the woman behind her bite harder. She can feel her attacker’s teeth break threw her skin and screams out. Ontari lets go and Clarke feels blood roll down her neck to her shoulder.

“I love the way you sound when you are in pain princess. Maybe when I take you home I can really have my way with you.” Tear start to fall from Clarke’s eyes again and she drops her head in defeat. Ontari grabs the leather jacket that the shorter girl wore and ripped it clean off of her before pulling rope from around her dagger and binds Clarke’s hands together.

“Now behave and I might clean up your wound when we make it to the Ice village.” Clarke looks back at her with a smirk.

“Do whatever you want because now that you have gotten on Lexa’s bad side, she won’t stop until she kills you and everyone you love.” Ontari’s face falls in shock then twists in anger. Before Clarke could make any more comments she felt a something blunt hit her in the back of the head before she falls to the ground.

…

Lexa sits in her throne room with a blond girl’s head planted between her legs. She looks down at the blond mess that is on her knees before her and sighs. On any other day before meeting Clarke this would be amazing but for some reason the servant girl just wasn’t enough anymore. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the feeling of the young girls tongue lapping at her core. As soon as she was able to clear all of her regrets about sending the girl away she was able to think about the time that Clarke had been between her legs. Her hand went down into the blond tresses below her and she starts a slow grinding motion. She thinks about Clarke straddling her lap as they kiss. She can feel her soft hands making their way across her skin. The soft little moans she made as Lexa would force her dripping sex against her thigh and move her hips, coating her leg.

Heda felt a very familiar feeling of the heat in her body, moving from the apex of her legs to her lower abdomen. Her breathing become more ragged and the grinding less controlled.

“Just a little longer princess…” she imagines Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes looking at her with something more than duty. She sees feelings behind the baby blues. She feels her head rush and clamps her thighs around the servant’s head. She was right on the edge until…

“Heda!” He guard calls from the other side of the door and her eyes open to see that Clarke is indeed not there and is probably never going to come back. she unwraps her legs and the servant looks up at her.

“Heda, yu don nontu odon. (Heda, you didn’t finish.)” Lexa motions for her to stand.

“Mochof gon yu gou. Yu na gonot nau. (Thank you for your time. You can leave now.)” The girl stands and hurries out of the room. Lexa stands and pulls her pants back up before calling for the doors to be opened. As she sits back down Lincoln enters the throne room with a body covered in a blanket in his arms.

“Chit na ona Lincoln? (What is going on Lincoln?)” He drops to his knees and sets the body down before pulling back the blanket to reveal Anya’s motionless and pale face. Lexa stands from her throne and quickly moves to Anya.

“Chon don disha? (Who did this?)” She moves a piece of Anya’s hair out of her face. She looks down and notices where the bleed had come from and brushes her hand over the now dried up wound.

“Ontari don jomp osir op bilaik osir don jak op Clarke bak em kru. (Ontari ambushed us as we were taking Clarke back to her people.)” Lexa’s eyes widened at her previous slaves name.

“Weron Clarke? (Where is Clarke?)” He waited a moment before answering.

“Ai ban em au pas ron Ontari of. (I left her behind after Ontari escaped.)” The commander could feel the blood leave her face then return like flames crawling up her neck. She looks down at her teacher and sadness wracks her heart. She doesn’t know how to feel so instead of feeling she shuts it off. She puts on the Commander’s face and stands up.

“Sis em op em wogeda an kova em kom em biskova. Osir na fleim em au gonat. Pas dei… osir sou kru chon jok osir blid au. (Take her to her chamber and cover her with her furs. We will burn her tonight. After that… we make the people who fucked us bleed.)” Lincoln covers Anya’s face again and looks up at Lexa.

“What about Clarke?” She looks down at him with a stone face.

“Clarke and her people are safe for now. I have a bigger beast to slay.” Another knock on the door and in came one of the men who patrols the border of the city.

“Chit dula yu op gafen? (What do you need?)” The man walked to Lexa and got down on his knees and held out a familiar looking piece of leather. The brunette leader picks it up out of his hands and finds the sign of Heda on it. She looks down at the collar she had thought was still laying on her chamber floor.

“Weron don yu hon disha in(Where did you get this?)” she closes her hand around the leather tightly, making her knuckles white.

“Azgeda. (Ice Nation)” Lincoln looked up at Lexa and realized he had made a huge mistake when she looked down at him with the look she only gave to men she planned to kill.

“We are leaving for the Ice nation tonight… and you are leading the front lines. If Clarke dies before we get there it will be your head.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I feel like I have been in this situation before.” A large man had Clarke thrown over his shoulder with her hands bound together, with Ontari following them close behind.

“This time will most likely be a little different.” Clarke looked at Ontari with a glare, she hoped still looked intimidating upside down.

“You’re right, this time I am meeting an unattractive brunette instead of Lexa.” The scarred woman growls and slaps Clarke across the face. Clarke hisses a little at the pain.

“You know you should really find some new moves. These playful little slaps aren’t going to get me into your bed any faster.” Ontari smirks at this comment.

“Maybe not Sky Princess, but it doesn’t matter what I do, you are still going to be chained to my bed for the rest of your life.” Clarke feels her heart drop but tries hard to stay strong.

“Do I have the option to be chained face down? At least I won’t have to look at YOUR fucked up face.” Ontari grabs Clarke by her hair and rips her down from the man’s shoulder. The blonde hits the ground with a low thud, and Clarke gasps as the air is knocked out of her. Ontari straddles, then forces her on her back.

“There is no need to worry about looking at my face. If it is truly that bad, we can have your eyes removed.” She draws her dagger and points it, uncomfortably close, to Clarke's eye.

“That would be amazing, if only it stopped me from being able to smell your breath too.” Clarke winces, knowing that she is about to be struck. She stays that way until she realizes that nothing was happening. Clarke opens her eyes and looks up to see a tall woman in a long, fur dress with Ontari’s wrist in her grasp.

The woman had her brown hair done up, a few grey hairs here and there. Her dress was mostly leather except for the fur that lined her low cut collar and the edges of the dress that kissed the floor. She wore a thin metal crown that wove into her hair. Time had had its way with her, but she still looked strong enough to take down a bear by herself.

“Ha tona medo slav dula op yu strat gon flosh klin? (how many body slaves do you plan to break?)” The woman’s voice was as smooth as velvet but her stare was bringing Ontari down to an obedient pup.

“I am sorry queen, but this is no normal body slave. This is Lexa’s body slave. I found her on her way to the Sky people’s village.” The tall woman looks down at Clarke and smiles. The woman on the floor felt like the smile was meant to be warm but something in the woman made everything she did, seem cold.

“So you are the young lady who has been keeping Heda busy lately? Not her normal taste, but you are cute. I hope that our night blood hasn’t harmed you too much.” Clarke looked at Ontari in shock. (SHE is a night blood?? She asks herself in surprise)

“No she hasn’t hurt me. Nothing she could do would hurt me.” The queen’s smile faltered a moment before returning. She bends down and takes Clarke’s chin into her hand.

“Sweetheart, you have never felt real pain have you?” Clarke just stares into her crystal blue eyes. The queen stands up and starts to walk away, flanked by two guards.

“Have your fun Ontari. You may break her but not kill her. If she is dead, she is no use to us when the Commander gets here.” Ontari smiles and brings her blade back against Clarke’s face.

“Oh and dear....” The brunette stops and looks back at the queen.

“Leave her eyes. I rather enjoy the hopelessness I see in them.” Ontari frowns before drawing her blade across Clarke’s cheek and getting up.

 

...

 

“Heda, I am sure that Lincoln had no intentions of Clarke being hurt. It isn’t his fault that Ontari took her.” Gustus looked at his Commander as she rode next to him with a small group following them.

“Maybe not, but he knew that she was near by. He knew that it was a chance, and that Clarke has no idea how to defend herself. She doesn't even know how to make her way through the forest.” Lexa looks down at the horn of the saddle she was sitting on.

“What did you expect for him to do? He had just watched his friend die. Your teacher. He did what he thought was the best thing to do. You can't have him killed because he lost your girl.” Lexa looked at him with pain in her eyes.

“I am not trying not to have him killed. I am using the man I know will work the hardest to get her back because he feels responsible for her capture. He is not going to die because I know, he will rescue her before he lets himself die.” Gustus smiled at Lexa.

“You really do care about this girl, don’t you Lexa?” She puts her scarf over hear head like a hood and tries her hardest to not look at Gustus.

“No, I just want my property back. She is just a girl who is good at giving head.” The large man scoffs at her and she whips her head around to glare at him.

“You have many women who are good at giving head Lexa, trust me. Clarke is something more. I know you are still hurting because of Costia but it is okay to have feelings for someone else.” Lexa’s face fell.

“This conversation is over. We move until sun down. Then we set up camp.” She pressed her heels into her horse’s sides and moved ahead of the group.

 

…

 

Finn enters camp from the forest, breathing heavily, he makes his way to the middle of the small village where a crashed ship stands. It’s entryway covered by a red tarp. The shaggy-haired boy rips the tarp back, as he enters the metal trap attempting to find the ‘leader’ of their group. 

He finds Bellamy on his back with one of the girls that had made it through the crash (one that was sorted out of the people who would rebel against the Ark) naked, and gyrating on his lap. He looks past the moaning girl and his eyes meet Finn’s. He grabs the girl by the hips and starts to pound into her selfishly, until he jerks out of rhythm and grunts. The girl sighs in disappointment and dismounts him. Finn sits down on the edge of the make shift bed.

“Do you care about anyone but yourself?” Bellamy scoffingly laughs.

“It isn’t that I don’t care about other people. It’s that, if I have no use for them, they are not my concern.” Finn rolls his eyes at the naked man lying on the sleeping pallet. Bellamy looks at Finn confused. “Why did you find it necessary to interrupt me?” Finn’s face fell.

“I was scouting the area around the camp and I saw tracks. Both horse and human tracks were everywhere. It looked like there was a fight.” Bellamy stands up and wraps the sheet he was laying on, loosely around his hips.

“Why are you so worried about grounders fighting? Grounders are animals, fighting is what animals do.” He takes a drink of water from a metal cup that had been sitting on a shelf across the room. The metallic taste makes him grimace in displeasure but he was slowly getting used to it. Just like everyone else who had made it to Earth had been getting used to life on the ground.

“It worries me because there was blood along with the footsteps. I followed the trail until I reached a pile of human body parts. They looked like they had been eaten on.” This grabbed Bellamy’s attention.

“So there is something out there eating people near our camp. Were there any other signs of the animal?” Finn shakes his head.

“No, but I found something else by the footsteps.” He lifts up a leather jacket that looked like the one the woman who had taken Clarke, was wearing. The half-naked man takes the jacket from Finn’s hand and looks it over.

“Do you think Clarke is nearby?” They both look at each other with determination.

“Maybe, if she is, we are going to find her.” Suddenly they both hear a loud boom coming from outside. They exit the ship and look around.

“What the hell is going on?!” Bellamy barks to the people around him. One of the girls points up to the sky and everyone’s eyes follow.

Something was screaming down from the sky, fire blowing out the back of it until, due to the trees, it was out of sight.

“Someone go and find out what the hell that is.”


	14. Chapter 14

The giant man, who had carried Clarke to the very dark room she was in now, had put a metal collar around her neck that attached her to a post next to the bed. The chain rattled as Clarke fought, resisting the man, when he had been trying to remove her clothes. She bit him many times and even scratched him across the face. Unaffected or amused, he continued to follow through with what he was ordered to do.

“I can take my clothes off by myself!” She struggled a little more before just relenting to him taking her shirt off. Clarke almost felt bad for the man. She could tell that there was more to him, than the brut Ontari used him for. The blonde decided that her clothes were going to end up ripped off her anyway. Might as well let it be done by someone that isn’t trying to beat her into an, unrecognizable, mess. Clarke had to admit that, him undressing her was the first time she had felt like she wasn’t about to be eaten since she has landed on Earth. The irony in it almost made her laugh, as he removed her pants. Now she sits on the cold floor, butt naked, with a large man checking her chains before he leaves. She could have sworn she heard him say, "thank you", before closing the door.

Clarke rises from the floor and sits on the edge of the bed. She examines it, to find that it is actually quite a bit like Lexa’s. However the furs were black and grey instead of white. She lifts the covers up and slides in.

“Might as well get rest before I have to deal with ‘Scar’.” She puts her face into the pillow and wrinkles her nose. It might have felt like Lexa’s bed but it didn’t smell anything like her. Clarke shakes her head and tries to relax.

…

“Heda… Osir ste komba raun gon azgeda… ste yu ait ste stot au wor ou bida gada? (Commander… we are coming up to the Ice nation… are you okay starting a war over 'some girl'?") Lexa looked down at Aden. She smiled at the young, night blood-boy and shook her head at him.

“Osir ste nontu ste stot au wor gon Heda slav. Osir ste stot au wor gon azgeda ripa won kom kru. Emo don fragon Anya en kos kom dei de jus drein jus daun. ("We are not starting a war because of my slave. We are starting a war because the Ice nation murdered one of our people. They killed Anya and because of that blood must have blood.") Aden frowned and looked forward.

“Gustus biyo en’s gon yu hodnes yun gafa. ("Gustus says it’s because you love your slut.") Lexa shakes her head and furrows her brow.

“Gustus gafen shof jok op. (Gustus needs to shut the fuck up.)” Aden laughs quietly to himself knowing that if Heda hears him, he will be in trouble. Lexa looks up from the mane of her horse and sees the route they are taking that goes deep into the mountain. She takes a deep breath as she thinks of her slave. Her core starts to burn, forcing her to stop her thoughts.

“Snap raun! Jus drein jus daun! Gon Anya! ("Faster! Blood must have blood! For Anya!") Something in Lexa lurched when she heard her army repeat these words. She was doing this for Anya but she wasn’t the only reason. She wanted Clarke out of danger and she needed her back. She felt a ping of guilt using Anya’s death to motivate her troops. Although, she knew that if they were aware of the 'OTHER' reason they were risking their lives, she would be turned on by them all.

“It’s okay to be in love, Heda.” Aden says with a slight smile on his face. He had been watching her.

“No it isn’t.” Titus appears from behind the boy and grabs him roughly by his shoulder. The bald man looked down at Aden with disappointment, towering over him. The way it was making the young boy shrink in shame, made Lexa want to slap the Flamekeeper on the bop of his tattooed head.

“Hodnes kwelnes. Ogeda du laksen yu. ("Love is weakness. All it does is hurt you.)” The skinny man looks up at Lexa with his eye brow lifted and she frowns at him.

“Ait Heda? (Right Commander?)” The brunette feels a lump start to form in her throat, but swallows it down before Aden can look up at her.

Sha Titus, laksen.("Yes Titus, it hurts.") Aden nods at her and shrugs Titus’ hand off of him before running forward to meet up with some of the other guards. Titus looks back up at Lexa.

“Nou tel ai op yu ste dula ste op disha gon em… (Don’t tell me you are doing this for her…)” Lexa keeps a straight face as she looks forward and speaks to the man.

“I am doing this for Anya, if I happen to get my property back while we are there, than I guess that is a bonus.” She looks down and gives the bald man a condescending smile. His face twists in anger as he opens his mouth to say something but she cuts him off before he can make a noise.

"The reason I do things is none of your concern. These people follow me, because they have their own score to settle. I am leading these people to their victory. I want to get Clarke back because no one disgraces me by stealing my property.” Titus looks up at his Commander, unconvinced by her words but decides that it is best to stay quiet at this moment. Suddenly a loud noise comes from the sky. It almost sounded like when the Skaikru first landed. It was similar to when Clarke’s ship came down, only softer. It sounded like the first commander was ripping the sky apart.

“Chek Heda! (Look Commander!)” Lexa looks up to see a very small line of fire heading close to one of their small villages in the forest. As they watched the ship start to turn away from their tribe, Lexa hears many sighs of relief. They all watched until they heard the ball of fire crash into the ground. Lexa turns around and looks to Titus.

“Take some of the soldiers with you and go find out what that was.” Titus looks up at the Commander with questioning eyes, until she turns her horse around to her army.

“Disha zodon! Osir na slip daun gon azgedakru an flosh emo klin! (This is fate! We will come down on the ice nation and destroy them!)” The army rings out in war cries and shouts, that echoed across the mountains surrounding them. Lexa looks back down to Titus.

“Hos of, lok chit op Skaikru sen op.(Go, find what the Sky people sent.") Titus frowns but nods in obedience. He calls out to a few soldiers mounted on their horses nearby and they take off. The bald man looks to his Commander.

“Nou wan kos gafa op (Don’t die for a slut Lexa.) “ The brunette looks down at him and smiles.

“Taim ai gaf gon jok in ain slav azplana bag taim ai na dula krei op. (If I want to fuck my slave in the ice queens bed, then I will do so.)" She puts pressure into the sides of her horse and let's out a battle cry that rings over the rest of her army. Titus watches the ambitious Commander ride off into a sprint with the rest of her warriors.

…

Bellamy crouches down behind a tree, as he watches an army of grounders make their way through the snowy mountains. The amount of people who where in this army, was astonishing. The young officer thought of the size of people they had left back at camp and knew they had no chance in taking the army on by themselves. His attention is grabbed by a brunette, mounted on a black horse, who is yelling in the grounders language. He recognizes Lexa the moment he can see her painted face. Anger bubbles up in his chest and he starts to lunge out of the bushes, until he is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

“This isn’t the time to go charging toward the leader of the grounders.” Bellamy looks back at his new friend, Fin, and shrugs his hand off of his shoulder.

“I thought you wanted Clarke back.” Fin nods.

“Yes, but we can’t die before we can get to her Bel.” The Short haired boy shakes his head.

“Then we will have to take her out a little quieter.”


End file.
